


Ops?!

by n1ghtw0lf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Knowhan, M/M, Original Character(s), Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, all Stray Kids members mentioned, hanlee - Freeform, leehan, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: "We shouldn't be doing this""I know... but I just can't stop myself""I can't either"This story will contain boyxboy content, don't like it, don't read it!More info on the beginning note of the first chapter~





	1. Friday night

**Author's Note:**

> "Minho and Jisung knew each other due to their girlfriends being sisters, they didn't really speak that much to each other, just an exchange of greetings and things like that. Nonetheless one night they ended up in a club with some of their friends and there they discover to have some friends in common. That night, however, they drunk a bit too much and a thing led to another... The morning after they woke up and were shocked by what happened and, at the same time, they become aware of something equally shocking...  
What will it be? What will they do after? What will happen to them from then on?  
Everything was going to change since that morning, but they still weren't aware of it"
> 
> A/N:
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> ↬This story will contain a lot of smut;
> 
> ↬boy×boy content, don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> So... this all started in a nice day of July, I was looking at my Instagram when I noticed how many posts I had I immediately got a screenshot and sent the image to one of my friends (the number of posts was 69 (๑ゝڡ◕๑) )  
The funny thing was that she thought that gave me the idea to write an all 18+ story, but nope I hadn't really thought of that ahahah  
After that, I kind of continued thinking about it and I came out with this story {*≧∀≦}  
There is also a funny conversation about this plot with this friend of mine, but I'll save it for the outro of this story ＾ω＾  
Hope you'll enjoy this story~

“Jisung, we’re going on a double date with my sister and his boyfriend later today”  
Jisung looked up from his tray of food and smiled at his girlfriend, “Alright Phoebe, when?”  
“As soon as we finish today lectures”, said her smiling brightly at him.  
Jisung nodded, “Good, now I’ll finish here and go to my next lectures which will start soon”  
The girl nodded and started eating his food too, she was in a hurry for her next lecture too.  
Time passed by fast and they were now waiting for the other couple in a booth of a small café near their university. They were talking peacefully when the other two came in and reached their table.  
“Hi! Nice to see you again Ji”  
Jisung smiled at his girlfriend’s sister, “Nice to see you too Kate”  
“Phoebe, Jisung, this is my boyfriend Minho”, she said as she presented his boyfriend to them.  
“Nice to meet you”, the blonde voice was sweet and soft as he spoke and his kitten-like smile was adorable and they both found themselves smiling at the slightly older boy.  
“It’s our pleasure”, said Phoebe for the both of them, “Now… I want to know how you two ended up together”, she exclaimed excitedly.  
Jisung giggled at her, “Geez, let them sit first”  
That brought to three of them to laugh, while Phoebe was pouting at his boyfriend.  
The double date went well as they all got to know each other better, it was funny to be around another couple and they decided to do that again in the near future.  
Months passed as the two couples went on more double dates, but the two boys seemed to not really interact with each other outside those dates. In fact, if they met in the university campus the two boys just greeted each other and that’s it. They were two complete stranger that just happened to know each other due to their girlfriends being sisters.  
But that all changed one night. Jisung was invited to a gay club by his best friend, they were going to celebrate Changbin and Felix’s anniversary. The cute couple had been together for one year and they thought to celebrate it with their friends at one particular bar.  
Jisung was now in front of the bar waiting for his friends with Felix and Changbin, who were making out making him feel like he was third-wheeling, which indeed he was.  
A few minutes after two of their friends approached them, “Sorry for being late”  
“Don’t worry, but next time I won't come here with them”, said Jisung glaring at the couple who was still making out, “I can’t stand this alone”  
“I’m sorry Ji, we didn’t think they’d do that”, said Seungmin pitying him.  
Jisung sighed, “Don’t worry Minnie, it’s okay, who has to come other than us?”  
“From what I know Chan, Woojin and one of Changbin’s friends that we haven’t met yet”, told him the other boy.  
The blue-haired boy nodded, “Thanks Hyunjin, I just hope they’ll be here soon”  
As he was saying so someone was yelling to Changbin to stop making out with his boyfriend and pay attention to his friends. As he turned around he was met with Chan and Woojin, two of the most popular boys in his university, and Minho.  
“Minho?”, asked quietly Jisung as he looked at the blonde.  
Hearing his name being called the older looked in Jisung’s direction, shocked to see him there, “Jisung? What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here for Felix, what about you?”  
Minho giggled, “I’m here for Changbin. Well, it’s weird to see you on a different occasion than the double dates”  
“True”, chuckled Jisung, “You look good”  
Minho smiled at him, “Thanks, you look good too tonight”  
“Thanks, Minho”, said the younger smiling at him.  
Their friends were looking at them a bit disoriented about how they knew each other but didn’t inspect further as they all wanted to party and obviously get drunk.  
As soon as they entered the club Changbin and Felix dragged their friends to a small table, making them sit on the booths as they went to order drinks. They got back seconds later with a round of vodka for everyone and they continued to buy them shots until they all at least had five. At that point, Jisung was almost wasted or so it seemed, while Minho was just a bit tipsy. Nonetheless, they let their friends drag them on the dance floor and they ended up dancing together. Jisung with his back against Minho’s chest as he was grinding on him, one hand attached to the older nape, while Minho had his hands on Jisung’s hips and his lips were attached to the blonde’s neck, trailing a line of wet kisses.  
As they got off of the dance floor they swallowed down more alcohol and got up to dance again, this time facing each other. There was no space within their bodies as they dance unrealistically close, Minho’s hands were once again on Jisung’s hips, as the younger had his arms hanging free on the blonde shoulders.  
“God Minho, you’re so hot~”, said Jisung looking right into the older eyes as he bit onto his bottom lip.  
Minho looked at the blue-haired boy, more exactly at his plump, cherry lips that were driving him crazy at that moment. Minho leaned in near his ear before whispering him, “And your so damn sexy Ji, you’re driving me crazy right now”, he then proceeded to nibble his earlobe, as Jisung let out a quiet moan.  
“Minho~”, the older hummed in response as he looked the blue-haired boy in the eyes, “You’re driving me crazy too”, Jisung said before smashing his lips onto Minho’s ones.  
The blonde kissed back almost immediately, moving his lips in sync with the younger ones. Jisung’s fingers were tangled on Minho’s hair as he took the older closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Minho’s hands were wrapped around Jisung waist, bringing their body even closer than they already were. They pulled back just to take a quick breath before letting their lips collide once again, this time slightly parted to let their tongues fight for dominance, that Minho easily won.  
Their friends were watching their heated make out in the middle of the club from their table and they were a bit uncertain of what to do.  
“Shouldn’t we stop them?”, asked Seungmin to the others, “They both have a girlfriend, don’t they?”  
Felix nodded, “They do, but their girlfriends are hoes”  
“What do you mean Lix?”, asked Woojin a bit confused.  
Felix looked at him, “They are cheating on those two since the beginning of their relationships, and those two idiots haven’t realized it yet”  
“Wait, what are the names of the two girls?”  
Changbin looked at Chan, “Phoebe and Kate”  
“Wait! The two sisters that fucked almost everyone in the campus, teachers included?!”, yelled Hyunjin shocked.  
Felix and Changbin nodded, “Yep, them”  
“And they didn’t realize it yet?”, Seungmin was shocked.  
“No, they didn’t. They don’t like gossip and rumors, so they haven’t heard anything about this”, said Felix as he looked at his friends sighing, “At least I know that one of Jisung’s friends is stalking the two sisters to let Minho and Jisung open their eyes”  
Woojin got curious, “Who is it?”  
“Oh, you know him pretty well”, said Changbin smirking, “It’s Jeongin and I have to say that he’s doing a great job. He will have all he needs by tomorrow morning”  
Hyunjin eyes widened at the mention of his step-brother, “You dragged Innie in this story?!”  
“No, we didn’t, he decided all by himself once Jisung and Minho told him who their girlfriends are”, said Felix shrugging his shoulders.  
“Speaking of which… where have they gone?”, asked Chan looking around to see if he found any trace of them.  
Changbin shrugged, “Let them be, probably they went to a hotel to fuck. Those two haven’t had sex with someone in months”  
“What?!”, asked Hyunjin almost laughing out loud.  
Felix chuckled, “The bitches told them they didn’t want to have sex until they got married. What a joke”  
“Well, we’ll see tomorrow what happens, right now let’s just party”, said Chan standing up and dragging everyone to the dance floor.


	2. Drunk sex

In the meantime, the missing boys had reached a hotel nearby and they were now on the elevator making out as they waited for it to reach their floor. Minho had Jisung pinned against one of the walls of the elevator, too soon they heard the ‘ping’ of it, signaling they reached their floor. Minho let his hands roam to Jisung’s thighs stroking them gently, “Jump”

The younger boy did as he was told, and Minho took him to their room. He struggled a bit to open the door, but he managed to open it pretty quickly, closing it with one of his feet as soon as he entered the room. He guided them both to the bed, laying Jisung on it and getting on top of him. They locked eyes for a few seconds before smashing once again their lips together, moving them in sync, savoring the sweet taste mixed with alcohol of the other lips on their own.

“Honey”, mumbled Jisung against the blonde’s lips with his eyes still closed.

Minho opened his eyes a bit, murmuring in return, “What?”

“Your lips taste like honey”, said Jisung opening slightly his eyes to look at Minho.

Their eyes were full of lust, nothing else, they were craving for their bodies to melt and be consumed by that forbidden pleasure.

Their lips met again in a messy and deeper kiss, Jisung’s hands moved swiftly on the buttons of Minho’s button-up, unfastening them with a quite exhausting sluggishness. At the same time, Minho trailed kisses down Jisung’s jawline, going down onto his neck and his exposed collarbone, making the boy under him moan quietly.

Once he undid all the buttons of Minho’s shirt, Jisung let his hands travel slowly on his body, starting from the blonde’s toned abs, letting his fingers trace them. Minho shivered at the cold touch on his skin, he felt Jisung’s hands going up to his shoulders, slowly taking off his button-up shirt, that was thrown on the floor soon after.

Minho pecked the younger lips before going down and placing kisses on Jisung’s tummy, slightly exposed by his crop top. The blue-haired boy let out unsteady breathes as Minho kissed him on his v-line, going up to his chest as he slowly got the crop top off of Jisung. Minho then focused his attention on the younger nipples sucking, licking and biting one as he played with the other with his fingers, pinching it sometimes. Jisung let out low moans from his mouth, he bit his bottom lip to resist the urge to moan louder.

“Minho~ hurry up”, moaned the younger as he looked down at the boy.

Minho nodded and quickly got Jisung’s pants and boxers off, letting Jisung hard member free from the restriction of his jeans.

“That’s unfair”, whined the younger before pouting at Minho.

Minho giggled as he again got on top of Jisung looking at him in the eyes, “What’s unfair, baby?”

“You should be naked too”, mumbled Jisung still pouting.

The older smirked at him, “As you wish”, he pecked his lips before getting up and taking his pants and underwear off. He hovered over the younger once again, putting three fingers in front of Jisung’s mouth, “Suck it for me baby”

Jisung nodded and took Minho’s fingers inside his mouth, wetting them properly before letting them go and spread open his legs more, waiting for Minho to take the next step.

Minho took his hand immediately to Jisung’s pretty hole, he massaged the rim of his hole before pushing inside the first finger. The younger hissed in pain at first as he felt Minho started moving his finger inside him. As he got used to the feeling, Jisung began moaning in pleasure, making Minho add another finger and starting stretching him.

“M-M-Minho”, whined the younger.

The older looked up at him, “I know it hurts, but I need to do it to n-”

Minho was interrupted by Jisung cupping his cheeks and crashing their lips together. At first, he was shocked from the move, but then he started kissing back as he continued working on prepping the younger. Soon a third finger made his way inside Jisung’s hole as Minho attacked his neck and collarbone, sucking, licking and biting his skin until some pretty red signs appeared on it.

The younger was a moaning mess under the blonde and started moving his hips following Minho’s fingers, wanting them to go deeper inside him, he wanted more, and he was becoming slightly impatient, “Minho~ I want you”, whined Jisung, pouting slightly.

Minho looked at him nodding, before positioning himself near Jisung’s entrance. He pecked his lips once, “Sorry”

Jisung looked at him confused before he felt Minho entering him with one single thrust, he gasped loudly at the sensation before starting chuckling, “You’re crazy”

“I know”, panted out Minho giggling, “Tell me when I can move baby”

Jisung nodded and Minho waited until Jisung got used to his size. A few minutes after the blue-haired boy wrapped his arms around the older neck and kissed him, once he pulled back he whispered against Minho’s lips, “Move hun~”

Minho nodded and, once he grabbed Jisung’s hips, he started pulling out of him and thrusting in slowly. He picked up a slow pace to let the younger adjust a bit, as whines of pain were mixed with moans of pleasure.

“You’re so tight babe”, whispered Minho near the younger ear as he nibbled his lobe, “You’re taking me in so well Ji”

Jisung moaned with every thrust, feeling the older cock going deeper inside him with every thrust, he hummed and smiled at the older praises, “F-f-faster Min”

The older complied fastening his pace, going deeper inside him and touching his sweet spot, making Jisung let out a high-pitched moan. He smirked as he continued hitting that spot, kissing down Jisung’s jawline, making the boy go crazy.

“D-d-don’t stop Minho-AH! Fuck- T-there Mmhhh Right there Min-OH”

Minho licked the younger earlobe as he continued thrusting inside Jisung at a fast pace. He kept thrusting until they were both at their limits, “Min I-I-I’m close”

“Me too Ji”, panted out the older as he fastened his thrust and continued hitting against the blue-haired boy’s prostate.

Jisung wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist as he felt him almost pulling out completely. He leaned near his ear nibbling it, “Come inside, I want you to fill me up”

Minho groaned loudly before thrusting back in a few more times, before coming inside the younger moaning his name. Jisung came a few seconds after, moaning Minho’s name in a high-pitched tone.

They both leaned in for a sloppy and slow kiss, lips moving in sync, as they savored one more time the honey-like taste their lips had.

Minho pulled out of the younger, obtaining a whine from him. Jisung felt his hole twitching around nothing and Minho’s cum making its way out of him. The blonde laid next to him trying to catch his breath, feeling dizzy due to being drunk and exhausted. His eyes closed as he felt sleepy, he was almost dozing off when he felt a weight on him and a pair of lips kissing his chest, making hickeys all over their ways to the blonde’s neck.

He moaned and opened his eyes to see Jisung on top of him smirking, “What? You thought just one round was enough? Nu-uh darling”, he said before smashing his lips against Minho’s ones.

“Ride me baby”, groaned out Minho, his voice deeper than usual.

Jisung smirked once again, before he took Minho’s dick in one of his hand, stroking it a few times. He then positioned himself and got down Minho’s member taking it all in, as the blonde helped him guiding him down.

He stood for a bit as he leaned in to kiss Minho once again. Lips slightly parted as Jisung let Minho’s tongue enter his mouth and explore it before he sucked on it. Their tongues were dancing together as Jisung rolled his hips, making the older groan. He rolled his hips slowly a few more times and he then started properly bouncing up and down on Minho’s member. He started slowly than fastened his pace before returning to more sluggish movements, angling his hips better every time he changed his tempo. He continued juggling between a slower and more sensual pace and a rushed and lustful tempo, making the older go crazy as his hands were now on Jisung’s ass, squeezing it and slapping it sometimes, earning moans of approval from the blue-haired boy.

Without even noticing they both reached their limits and came moaning out their names, Minho once again inside Jisung, while the younger came on the blonde’s chest.

After that Jisung got off of Minho and they both stood there trying to catch their breath as their eyelids closed, both of them too exhausted to fight the urge to sleep anymore. Before falling asleep completely Minho spooned the younger and kissed his neck, while Jisung snuggled his back closer to Minho’s chest feeling the warmth coming from the blonde’s body.

But morning soon came and with it also the consequences of what they did the night before.


	3. Regret?

The first one to wake up was Jisung, his head hurt like crazy and he felt incredibly dizzy. Saying his ass was sore was an understatement, he felt wrecked. He tried to sit up unsuccessfully as he felt two strong arms wrapped around him. He slowly turned around trying to not wake up whoever was sleeping beside him. When he saw Minho’s face inches away from his own he screamed, jumping out of his arms and also from the bed, falling onto the ground and groaning from the pain soon after.

Due to the noise around him Minho slowly woke up, sitting on the bed, he slowly opened his eyelids, taking in the unfamiliar room before looking at the boy on the ground. His eyes widened in the realization of what must have happened between the two the night before as he quickly got all the pieces of the puzzle in their place.

“God… we really…?”, he then looked down to see that he was indeed naked and then looked back at Jisung, who was on the ground naked, “Fuck”

“Fuck indeed, you literally wrecked my ass Minho”, whined Jisung as he tried to stand up, but failed falling back on the ground.

Minho stood up and picked Jisung up, sitting him down on the bed. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before they spoke again.

“Thank you”, said Jisung smiling slightly at the older.

“That’s nothing”, Minho smiled back sitting next to him, “What do we do with our girlfriends?”

Jisung sighed, “We won’t tell them anything, we were pretty drunk… well, I was wasted, and I think you were too… Nonetheless, I don’t want to ruin my relationship with Phoebe for something I did when I was drunk”

“Me neither”, sighed out Minho, “I feel so dirty”

Jisung snorted, “We are literally covered in dried cum, obviously we aren’t clean”

Minho chuckled and stood up, “We should take a shower, do you need help?”

“Yep, I can’t walk, at least not right now”, answered Jisung pouting.

The blonde nodded smiling apologetically at him, “I’m sorry… Let’s go take that shower”

He picked Jisung up as he walked to the bathroom and he placed him on a chair that was situated there, he then proceeded to turn on the shower and guided Jisung inside of it, helping him washing up.

When they finished, he helped him dress and he sat the boy on the little couch that was in the room, sitting next to him after.

Jisung looked at the boy and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you Minho”

“That’s nothing Ji”, said the older smiling at him as he messed up his hair a bit, earning a whine and a cute pout from the smaller boy.

A few seconds passed before Jisung heard his phone go off, he took it from the table near the couch. He looked at his phone curiously wondering who was texting him, once he saw the texts were from Jeongin he quickly opened the chat and he was indeed shocked from what he saw, “Waiting to be married my ass!”, he yelled angrily before showing to a confused Minho the photos Jeongin sent him.

The blonde looked at the hundreds of pictures the boy sent to Jisung and he became more and angrier as he continued to watch them, “Those fucking bitches!”

Jisung snorted, “Bitches is still too little, they’re sluts”

“Indeed”, agreed Minho, “I can’t believe they were cheating on us since the beginning, we’re really idiots”

Jisung nodded as he sighed, before smirking evilly as he got an idea, “Well, we could take a little revenge”

“What are you thinking of?”, asked the blonde, curiosity ate him up from the moment that smirk made his way on the younger face.

“We’ll fake-cheat on them”, answered the younger, “Let me explain… We won’t cheat on them like we won’t have another relationship, but we’ll make them believe we do. We just need to give each other hickeys”

Minho facepalmed, “It’s a stupid idea, but it might work… Nonetheless, we already cheated on them”

“Yeah, I know, but we were drunk… And once confronted to those hundreds of photos it’s like nothing”, stated Jisung, “Besides right now they are in a vacation with their parents, if they didn’t lie to us, so slut #1 won’t see the thousands of hickeys I gave you and slut #2 won’t see me limping around and the hickeys I have all around my body”

Minho looked at him confused, “But didn’t you say you wanted them to think we are cheating on them?”

“Yes, but I want them to think we are seeing someone else, not fucking around”, said Jisung exasperated, “Also slut #2 doesn’t know I’m bi”

“Oh… Ka-”

Jisung interrupted him, “Slut #1”

“Slut #1”, Minho rolled his eyes, “doesn’t know I’m bi either”

“Good, that will be an advantage. They surely won’t suspect us being involved with each other like this”, said happily Jisung.

Minho nodded, “When do you want to start the plan?”

“The day they’ll return to school, so on Monday”, said Jisung thinking about it, “Ah! We should exchange our phone numbers!”

Minho giggled, “Hand me your phone”

Jisung gave the blonde his phone, Minho typed in his number and saved his contact before handing the phone back to the younger.

Jisung looked at the contact laughing, “Kitten, really? Was the red heart necessary?”

“Yep, it is if we want to let them believe we are cheating”, said Minho handing his phone to Jisung. When he got his phone back he looked at his contact chuckling, “Baby squirrel and a red heart, you could have put cutie or something else”

Jisung looked at him and shrugged his shoulder giggling, “Nah, a squirrel represents me better”

“True”, chuckled Minho, “We should check out”, he added as he looked at his phone, “Do you need a ride home?”

The younger nodded, “Yep, yesterday I came to the club with Felix and Changbin”

“Alright”, said Minho getting up, “Hop on my back, I’ll carry you to my car. We should be still near the club, so it won’t be hard to find it”

Jisung nodded and got on Minho’s back, “Alright, let’s go! To infinity and beyond!”

There was silence for a few seconds before they both started laughing, once they calm down they went downstairs, earning a few weird looks from some clients of the hotel that were relaxing in the lounge.

As they walked to the reception Jisung’s eyes widened as he saw a too familiar face, “Oh no…”

“What it is Ji?”, asked Minho confused as he stopped walking.

Jisung sighed, “Of all the hotel we could go into, we had to come into this one yesterday?”

“Ji we were drunk, we were just searching for a place to go and… well you know”

The blue-haired boy hid his face on the crook of Minho’s neck, “I know, but of all the hotel that there are in this zone we had to enter the one that my father owns?”

“What?!”, whispered-yelled Minho.

Jisung sighed, “You heard me right… Just go there I’ll take care of this”

Minho nodded and brought Jisung to the reception and he let him talk, “Morning Olivia”

The said female looked up at the two boys smiling, “Morning to you too Mr. Han and…?”

“Lee Minho, he’s a friend of mine”, said Jisung.

“Morning Mr. Lee”, she smiled at Minho, who greeted her back. Olivia than looked at the both of them, before looking at Jisung with a smug smile, “Just a friend Ji?”

“Olly!”, whined Jisung, “We really are just friends”

The receptionist chuckled as she put her hands up in surrender, “Alright, don’t worry about the check-out, I’ll tell uncle that you were in one of the rooms with your ‘friend’ later”, she said as she put the word friend in quotes.

“Thanks, Olly, I owe you one”, said Jisung smiling at his older cousin.

Olivia smirked, “Yep, and I know how you can pay me back”

“Alright… when?”, sighed Jisung.

“On Monday at 4 pm, you’ll have to go pick up Jia and babysit her until auntie comes home”

Jisung nodded, “Okay, now we’ll go”

They all bid their goodbyes before Minho carried Jisung out of the hotel and to his car, that luckily wasn’t that far away.

“So…”, started Minho.

Jisung looked at him quizzically, “So?”

“You’re rich”

Jisung giggled, “My father is, I’m not”

“Ji you know what I meant”, Minho chuckled.

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, I am, but I don’t really like going around and say that my father owns a hotel chain… When I was in high school almost all my classmates pretended to be my friends just because of that and they tried to use me, I hated that. That’s why no one in our university knows, besides Felix and Changbin”, he paused for a moment, “I haven’t told anything to Phoebe about this for the same reason and now I’m extremely happy I didn’t”

“Yeah, I understand what you mean”, said Minho giggling, “My parents are two famous fashion designers, for the same reasons I haven’t told anyone about this. Well, anyone except you”

Jisung smiled at him, “So we’re pretty much the same, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, you could say that”, chuckled Minho as he started the car.

For the entire ride, the two continued talking and laughing, getting to finally know each other better. Soon enough Minho pulled into Jisung’s driveway and parked his car in front of an apartment building.

The blonde got out of his car to pick up Jisung and, after, he locked the car, “Which floor?”

“Fourth floor. Don’t worry there is an elevator”, said Jisung smiling.

“Thank god!”, exclaimed Minho, making the other chuckle.

“You know… if I’m too heavy you can just let me down… I still can walk… more or less”, told him Jisung in a soothing tone.

Minho chuckled, “You’re not heavy, you’re light, are you sure you’re eating well?”

“Trust me, you’ll be shocked to know how much I eat”, giggled Jisung as he hid his face in Minho’s neck.

Minho laugh lightly, “You’re tickling me”

“Sorry”, said Jisung chuckling, snuggling more into the crook of Minho’s neck.

“You’re still doing it”, giggled softly Minho as he got onto the elevator.

Jisung smiled, “It’s just that you’re so warm, comfortable and soft, I can’t help but want to snuggle up against you”

“Really?”, asked Minho, obtaining a satisfied hum from Jisung that made him chuckle slightly.

A few minutes after they were in Jisung’s flat, Minho was making their breakfast after Jisung told him to stay. The blue-haired boy was limping around the kitchen setting the table for them and making them two cups of hot chocolate.

“Pancakes are ready”, warned Minho as he turned off the burners.

Jisung clapped his hands excitedly and took the mugs full of fuming hot chocolate and put them on the table, “Then let’s eat!”

The two boys dug on the food in front of them and quickly ate everything. After, they put everything on the sink and Jisung dragged Minho on the couch, making him lay on it. He then proceeded to lay on top of him cuddling onto the blonde, “Cuddles!”, he said happily to the older who wrapped his arms around him chuckling and gave into the younger requests.

Jisung got slightly up from Minho’s chest only to take the remote controller and turning on the tv going onto Netflix, “What do you wanna see?”

“Kissing Booth?”, asked the older thinking about it.

Jisung nodded and put on the movie, he then placed back the remote controller and laid back onto his original position on top of Minho. One of the blonde’s hands was making circles on the younger back, while the other was gently stroking his hair, resulting in Jisung dozing off not even after ten minutes into the movie.

“Just sleep Ji”, soothed Minho as he noticed the younger was trying to stay awake but was miserably failing. The blonde gave a quick peck on Jisung’s forehead as he felt him nodding and after a few seconds he heard little snores coming from the younger and he couldn’t help but smile at his cuteness. Without even noticing he too fell asleep not long after, the movie still playing in the background.


	4. Feeling comfortable

They woke up hours later feeling people talking around them. Minho opened his eyes and groaned soon after seeing who it was. Jisung, on the other hand, got his upper body up from Minho’s chest looking around, as he saw their group of friends he let himself fall back onto the older chest snuggling more against him, not really caring about their friends being there, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Their friends chuckled at the two boys behavior, mostly at Jisung’s. Felix was the one to talk first, “Come on guys, get up. We need to talk about last night”

The two boys groaned out loud, they really didn’t want to leave that position, they both felt warm and comfortable like that. Jisung didn’t give any sign to want to move though, making Minho struggling a bit to get them in a sitting position, the blue-haired boy still cuddled onto the older, as now he was on his lap.

“Just talk”, said Minho a bit annoyed by their friends' unexpected intrusion in Jisung’s flat.

Changbin smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, “Did you two had fun together last night?”

“Why don’t you ask my ass?”, mumbled out Jisung, making all of them laugh.

“We’ll take that as a yes”, said Chan once they all calmed down.

Minho looked at them, “Something else?”

“Yep”, answered Seungmin, “What will you do with your girlfriends?”

Minho sighed, “Nothing for now”

“And just called them sluts, it suits them better”, muttered Jisung.

Minho nodded and looked at Jeongin, that was there too, “Thanks for the photos Innie”

“That’s nothing, I just wanted to let you know what they truly are”, smiled at them the younger.

Hyunjin cleared his voice, bringing the attention to him, “So… what will you do with them now that you know?”

“Let them taste a bit of their own medicine”, answered Minho as he played with Jisung’s hair.

“What do you mean Minho?”, asked Woojin, curiosity filled him and the others.

Jisung chuckled a bit, “He means that we’ll let them think that we’re cheating on them”

“What?!”, they screamed at one voice.

The two boys chuckled, “You heard him”

“But you already cheated on them”, stated Felix.

“But we were both drunk, so it really doesn’t count”, declared Jisung still not facing the others.

Changbin chuckled, “It only doesn’t count if you can’t remember it… so, guys, do you remember it?”

Jisung giggled, “We don’t remember anything, we were too drunk”

“Yep, we tried to remember something, but after the shots of vodka we really don’t remember anything”, lied Minho through his teeth.

Both of them remembered about the night they passed together, memories flooded through them as soon as they saw each other naked in the room and at first, they regretted everything, now not anymore. However they talked about it and they both agreed to not tell anyone that they indeed knew everything that happened that night, it was something too embarrassing to admit for the both of them.

“Mmhhh… alright”, said Changbin not totally convinced.

“Can I ask you two something?”, Seungmin received a nod from the both of them, “Shouldn’t you two be or act a bit awkward around each other considering what happened between you two?”

Jisung got up from Minho’s chest looking the older in the eyes before they both exploded into a fit of laughter.

“At first we were, but after a while it just kind of disappeared and here we are”, said Jisung before going back to his original position.

Minho nodded, “We also found out that we have a lot in common, we kind of become friends”

The blue-haired boy pulled back slightly from his position to look at Minho once again, this time he was pouting. He playfully hit the older arm, “We are friends”

“Yeah, we are”, giggled Minho, getting him back into his embrace.

Their friends looked at them amused, they could see that the two were starting to open up a lot to one another and maybe they would soon realize what Changbin and Felix knew from months.

“Alright guys, we’ll go and let you go back to sleep now. We’ll see each other on Monday and please don’t do anything stupid in the meantime, like setting on fire your kitchen”, said Felix flying daggers into Jisung’s back with his gaze.

Jisung whined, “It happened just once, and it wasn’t even my fault! It was yours, Yongbok!”

“You’re so dead”, angrily stated Felix approaching Jisung.

Changbin took Felix from his arm, making him stop, “Let’s go Yongbokie~”

“I hate you Binnie”, said Felix as he stomped his feet getting out of the apartment.

They all bid goodbyes to the two boys before reaching Felix outside. As soon as they got outside and closed the door of the flat they all looked at each other with a knowing smile.

“I feel new couple vibes in the air~”, singsonged Jeongin chuckling.

They all nodded their head, Felix and Changbin looked at each other smirking, “Now it’s only left to them to understand what they feel for each other”

“I still ask myself how they didn’t notice in all these months”, giggled out Felix, Changbin shrugged his shoulders.

They all looked at them quizzically and Changbin proceeded on explaining everything as they started walking to the elevator, “Those two knew each other for months, but they barely even spoke, they interacted with each other just on double dates. However they always stole each other glances unintentionally, it’s like they just couldn’t keep their eyes to themselves. That’s why we were unfazed by last night outcome, we already thought about the possibility of something like that happening at some point”, all the boys nodded understandingly, “Now all it takes is for them to realize it themselves”

Going back to our sleepy boys, they decided to actually get up and eat something, since their stomachs kept on rumbling. Minho was the one in charge of cooking once again, and after hearing about Jisung almost setting on fire his own kitchen he really didn’t trust the younger cooking skills.

“Hyung~”, whined Jisung, obtaining a hum in response, “I swear I wasn’t the one who burned out the kitchen, it was all Felix doing!”

Minho chuckled, “Alright big baby, I got it. If you want to come here and help me I might take into consideration to bake you a cheesecake later”

The younger boy’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite cake and as fast as he could he went to help Minho cooking their lunch. They happily continued talking and joking around as they cooked and then ate what they prepared. After they went back to the couch, laying down in the same position as before and they fall asleep soon after.

Minho was the first one to wake up, he looked at the boy that was still sleeping peacefully on his chest and couldn’t help but smile at his cuteness. Jisung cheeks were puffed out, making him look even more like a squirrel, his lips were unintentionally forming a pout. Minho felt the younger moving a bit on his chest and couldn’t help but smile and mumble, “Cute”

A smile made his way on Jisung’s face as he slowly opened his eyes and put his chin on Minho’s chest looking at him, “I know I’m cute”

“Confident much?”, chuckled Minho.

Jisung hummed happily as he snaked his arms around the older neck and hid his face on the crook of his neck, “This feeling is becoming addicting”

“Yeah, but it’s a nice feeling, I’m actually loving it”, said Minho smiling as he played with Jisung’s hair.

The latter hummed once again, leaning into the older touch and mumbled against Minho’s neck, “Same, I’m loving it too”

A comfortable silence fell between the two, Jisung felt himself dozing off once again, he didn’t know why but being with Minho made him feel safe and relaxed. However before he could go back to sleep once again the blonde talked, “Do you wanna help me bake the cheesecake I promised you earlier?”

Jisung quickly shot his head up looking at Minho with a wide smile, “Really?”

“Yeah, really”, said the older chuckling at the blue-haired boy’s enthusiasm towards the cake.

Jisung got up in a few seconds from Minho, helping him up too, the sleepiness was now only a past memory as he limped to the kitchen, with the blonde following suit.

“So, what do we need for the cake?”, asked the younger, looking at Minho expectantly.

Minho took out his phone and looked to a recipe online, listing every ingredient to Jisung who looked in the fridge and in his pantry. He then looked at Minho chuckling, “We need to go to the supermarket, I only have flour, sugar, butter, and eggs here”

“Then let’s go”, exclaimed Minho taking Jisung’s hand and guiding him to the door.

Jisung laughed a little at the older behavior, they took their things and made their way to Minho’s car. The ride to the supermarket was short but funny, they had decided to play a little game to know each other better and it ended up being amusing.

“Sit inside the shopping cart”

Jisung raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Minho in disbelief, “What?”

“Sit inside the shopping cart”, repeated Minho giggling at the younger reaction. He then wrapped his arms around the younger waist and gave him a peck on his forehead, “You’re still hurting from last night, I can tell by your expressions and the fact that you’re still limping. So do me a favor, sit inside the shopping cart and rest”

Jisung sighed while smiling and let Minho help me getting into the shopping cart. People looked at them weirdly, but they just ignored them and focused on their main task: cheesecake ingredients.

Minho handed his phone to Jisung with the recipe and let him tell what they needed as he looked into the isles of the supermarket looking for the things Jisung listed him.

“Did we get everything?”, asked Minho.

Jisung nodded, “For the cheesecake, yes, but we need to buy some snacks and coke, maybe something to make dinner too”

“Why?”, asked the blonde confused.

Jisung looked up at Minho throwing his head back and smiled at him, “You’re sleeping over at mine tonight, won’t take a no as an answer”

Minho shook his head smiling before he gave a kiss on the blue-haired boy’s forehead, “Alright, but tomorrow I’m going home”, he warned the younger.

“We will see”, said Jisung grinning.

They looked at each other before giggling and going back to their shopping tasks, Jisung guiding Minho to what he wanted to buy.

Soon after they finished shopping and went back to Jisung's flat to start baking the cheesecake.

They were almost done with the cake, the only thing left was to actually bake it. The oven was already preheated, Minho proceeded to put in the cheesecake as Jisung set the timer and started it.

After they started tidying up the kitchen. Jisung was putting in the pantry the flour when an idea came to his mind, making him smirk. He quickly got a handful of flour before turning to Minho, “Minho, can you come to help me?”

The blonde nodded and got near the younger clueless, “What do you need?”

“Oh nothing, just wanted to do this”, said Jisung as he quickly tossed flour at Minho covering his face.

The older wiped his eyes and looked at Jisung seeking vengeance, “You little-!”

Jisung laughed at him but soon noticed Minho taking some flour and he started walking backward. Soon he was with his back against a wall and, with his hands up near his chest in surrender, he begged the older boy, “Minho, don’t! I’ll do anything! Min-”

The blue-haired boy was interrupted by the flour colliding with his face. His mouth was wide opened as he was shocked, he soon started coughing due to the flour.

Minho giggled as he looked at the mess in front of him and couldn’t help but laugh even more when Jisung mumbled out an ‘I hate you’.

“You don’t”, said Minho chuckling as he wiped some flour from the younger face.

Jisung chuckled as he too wiped some flour from the blonde’s face, “Yeah, you’re right, I don’t”

The two locked eyes and kept smiling, they were having so much fun with each other that for a moment they completely forgot the situation they were in and they both leaned in...


	5. Honey-like kisses

They both leaned in letting their lips collide, starting a slow and sweet kiss. Lips moving in sync as Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and the blonde let his hands grab the younger hips. Letting their foreheads rest together once they pulled back.

“We shouldn’t be doing this”, said Jisung still out of breath.

Minho hummed, “I know… but I just can’t stop myself”

“I can’t either”, giggled out Jisung, “But I think we should stick with our plan for now an-”

Minho nodded, “I understand, but-”

“No buts Minho and let me finish speaking first”, interrupted him Jisung, “I was saying that we should wait until we broke up with them”

Minho smiled, “Okay, we’ll wait until then, but at least let’s allow kisses… I don’t think I’ll be able to resist until then”

“Alright, but just for today”, mumbled smiling the blue-haired boy as he gave a peck on Minho’s lips, “You know… the more I think about it the more I’m convinced that I had a crush on you since the day Kate introduced us. Probably I haven’t really talked to you beside the double dates because I didn’t want to admit to myself that I actually didn’t love my girlfriend, that now I know is a slut. However, I’m grateful to Changbin and Felix for inviting us to the club yesterday. Just so you know I wasn’t that drunk when we danced together the first time and I know you weren’t too… And when I said that you’re making me crazy, I wasn’t lying”

Minho smiled at him and pecked his lips, “When we first met I felt the same, you were so cute, and I couldn’t help but stealing gazes at you all the time. But I had a girlfriend and you had one too, so I kept on denying that I might have started developing feelings for you. I kept on stealing glances at you as months passed by and I think Changlix probably noticed that”, said Minho chuckling, “At first, yesterday, I just kept on telling myself to not do anything, that I had a girlfriend and that you had one too… But when you started grinding on me I couldn’t take it anymore and I started kissing down your neck. I wasn’t lying either when I said that you’re driving me crazy Ji”

They both smiled at each other and leaned in once again to kiss, lips slowly moving in sync as they both were savoring once again the honey-like taste of their lips.

“You were right yesterday”, affirmed Minho once they pulled back.

Jisung looked at him confused, “What do you mean?”

“Our kisses taste like honey”, said Minho smiling.

Jisung giggled, “Yep, I was right about that”, he said as he brought Minho back into the kiss.

They were interrupted by Jisung’s phone going off, they ignored it for a while as they kept kissing, but it didn’t seem to stop. Annoyed they pulled back from the kiss and Jisung took his phone from his pocket. He felt even angrier seeing who was calling him, he turned the phone to let Minho watch who was calling, and the blonde rolled his eyes.

“I really don’t want to answer this call”, whined Jisung.

Minho sighed, “But you have to, and we also might be able to start with the plan sooner”

“True”, said Jisung smirking, “Then let’s start”

He pecked Minho’s lips before answering, “Hello?”

“Hey babe”, said the voice on the other end of the line.

The blue-haired boy shivered disgusted at how the pet name sounded so wrong coming from the mouth of his girlfriend, “Hi Phoebe, how is it going with your parents and sister?”

“Oh, it’s going well”, she said giggling.

Jisung rolled his eyes annoyed, he really didn’t want to talk to her at that moment. He looked up at Minho seeing him smirking and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the older boy pressing his lips on his neck. His breath trembled as he felt the blonde sucking, licking and biting his soft skin.

Phoebe probably noticed the sound that came from the phone and asked, “Are you with someone?”

“W-what?”, said confused Jisung, than realized what she meant, “N-no, I’m alone. It’s just that I was running before you called and I’m still catching my breath”

Jisung bit his lips trying to hold back a moan as Minho found his sweet spot. He faintly heard the girl on the phone humming an okay.

“Ji I was almost forgetting it! I and Kate wanted to go on a double date on Monday is that okay?”

Jisung was panting and shaking as Minho was now kissing his collarbone, “M-Monday?”

The girl hummed in response, “Sorry can’t do, I have a family matter to take care of that day”

The girl seemed a bit disappointed about that, “Then… what about Wednesday?”

“Sounds good”, panted out Jisung, “Does Minho know about it yet?”

The older hearing his name being called looked up at Jisung with a quizzical expression at which Jisung responded mouthing a ‘Will tell you later’.

“Nope, Kate is going to call him in a few minutes”, she said before changing her tone to a worried one, “Are you sure you are alright Ji? You’re panting a lot”

“Yeah, I’m alright don’t worry”, said the younger exhaling quivering breaths. When he realized soon Kate was going to call Minho his eyes widened and he quickly tried to end the call before Minho’s phone could go off, “Sorry, but I have to go now, bye”

He didn’t even let her answer and hang up immediately. Minho stopped making hickeys on his neck and looked at him wanting to know what happened.

“The sluts wanted to go on a double date on Monday, it got reminded on Wednesday, tell me you’ve something to do on Wednesday and that we can remind it to maybe never”, pleaded him Jisung.

Minho sighed, “Unless something comes out these days, I will be free on that day… Why did you end the call with Phoebe that quick?”

“Kate was going to call you in a few minutes, and we don’t want to let them know that we are together right now, do we?”

Minho looked at him nodding in understanding, “Alright, let’s wait for Kate to call me”

Jisung smiled at the older pecking once again his lips before taking him to the couch and making him sit down as he straddled on his lap.

“Ji…”, sighed out Minho.

The blue-haired boy looked at him giggling, “What?”

“Please don’t move during the call”, pleaded Minho.

“Don’t worry I won’t”, assured the younger as he looked at the timer on his phone, “The cheesecake will be ready in about twenty minutes, we have time before the timer goes off”

Minho nodded, “Good, so she won’t hear it”

“Yep”, hummed Jisung as he curiously looked for something on his phone. Once he found what he was searching he gave the phone to Minho.

The blonde looked at the phone seeing a recipe for another sweet and looked at Jisung tilting his head, “You want to bake also this?”

Jisung nodded his head eagerly, “If not now, then tomorrow. But I really want to make those cookies”

“Isn’t it better if we will bake cookies after the cheesecake is gone?”, asked Minho giggling.

Jisung looked at him confused, “The cheesecake won’t make it to tomorrow evening”

“What?!”, Minho widened his eyes shocked.

The blue-haired boy chuckled, “When I eat cheesecake I can’t help myself, once I eat one in two days… alone”

“Will I be able to taste it?”, asked Minho laughing.

Jisung thought about it for a bit and then nodded, “You will, but only because we baked it together”

“Wow, thank you, I appreciate this”, fake cried Minho.

They both started laughing but soon stopped as this time it was Minho’s phone that was ringing. Minho slowly got his phone and answered it, “Hey Kate”

“Hi honey”, answered the girl happily.

Minho could hear Phoebe and someone else chuckling near Kate, “How it’s going your vacation?”

“It’s going well! I and Phoebe found something fun to do”, said the girl.

Jisung looked at Minho smirking and leaned in to nibble his ear, he then started kissing down Minho’s jawline and passing to his neck, starting making some hickeys near the ones that he previously made the night before. Minho hummed contently as he felt the blue-haired boy’s lips roaming on his skin.

“Ah! I wanted to ask you something!”, exclaimed his girlfriend enthusiastically.

Minho, who was a bit too caught up in the feeling Jisung was giving him, didn’t answer immediately as shaky breaths were now being heard from the girl.

“Minho?”, asked the girl, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, I’m okay”, panted out the boy, “What were you saying?”

“I and Phoebe wanted to go on another double date with you and Jisung, are you free on Wednesday?”

Minho looked down at Jisung who had now stopped kissing him to shook his head, Minho nodded and just lied to his girlfriend, “Sorry, but I have to help my parents with something on that day”

“Mmhhh, okay”, answered Kate, “What about Friday?”

Minho looked at Jisung who had straightened up his posture and was listening to the conversation. The blue-haired boy shook his head at Minho and mouthed ‘Felix’s party’.

“I’m sorry Kate, but Friday there is a party at Felix’s and I already said yes to him”

“Oh, alright”, Kate seemed a bit disappointed, “I’ll tell Phoebe to call Jisung to tell him that the double date is canceled”

Minho widened his eyes in panic, “I’ll tell Jisung, don’t worry. I have to meet up with him and our friends tomorrow, I’ll tell him then”

“Oh, okay! Thanks”, said the girl, but then asked him, “Since when you and Jisung have the same group of friends?”

Minho chuckled as he felt Jisung kissing his cheek and going down to his neck once again, “Apparently since forever, but we only found out yesterday when we went out with the others”

“That’s so weird”, said Kate giggling, “Anyway I’ve to go now, bye”

After saying his goodbye Minho ended the call and threw the phone beside him on the couch. He looked at Jisung smiling before leaning in and kissing him softly. The blue-haired boy smiled into the kiss, as he kissed back almost immediately.

Once they pulled back Jisung talked, “So… no double date?”

“No double date”, assured Minho smiling, “But we probably will be forced to go on one next week”

Jisung sighed, “You’re right, but at least we gained some time”

“Yep”, said Minho as he popped the ‘p’, “By the way our girlfriends are not that smart”

The younger chuckled at his sentence, “Yeah, I know, but why are you remembering this to me now?”

“I heard someone else in the room with them”, Minho shrugged his shoulders.

Jisung nodded, “They are cheating on us another time, still hurt, but whatever”

“We are technically cheating on them too”, reminded him Minho chuckling.

“True”, said Jisung laughing, “But as we agreed we won’t go any further in our relationship until we broke up with them and I really can’t wait for that day”

Minho smiled at him as he pecked his lips, “Me neither Ji, me neither”

The blue-haired boy giggled lightly as the older started pepper kissing his face. Jisung’s phone suddenly went off again, but this time it was the timer. He quickly got off from the blonde’s lap and they both hurried to the kitchen to take out the cake, it was perfect.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, at the end they didn’t bake the cookies but promised to each other to make them one day. After they had dinner they decided to watch movies until they fell asleep. They managed to see three movies in total and to finish all the snacks they bought before starting feeling tired. Minho ended up carrying Jisung to his bedroom as the younger whined about being too tired to even move any muscles.


	6. Missing you

Sunday eventually came and Minho had to go home.

“Do you really have to go?”, whined the younger as he hugged the blonde.

Minho giggled as he hugged Jisung back, “Yeah, not like I want to, but I have three cats that are waiting for me at home”

“Can’t I be your fourth cat and go home with you?”, asked the younger as he pulled back from the hug and looked at Minho with dog eyes and a cute pout.

Minho bit his bottom lips to try to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face. Keyword: try. He just couldn’t help it, the younger was so cute that as much as he wanted to hide his smile he couldn’t, “Ji, it’s already hard not kissing you right now… If I let you come to my flat I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back anymore”

Jisung sighed, “Alright, I understand… One last kiss before you go?”

Minho smiled and nodded, “One kiss”

They both smiled at each other before slowly attaching their lips together. Minho started moving his lips on the younger ones, the other quickly kissed back. They both smiled into the kiss as they felt how much they cared for one another.

The first one to break the kiss was Minho, “I really have to go now Ji”, he said as he pecked one last time Jisung’s lips, “We’ll see each other at university”

The blue-haired boy nodded, releasing the older from the hug, “See you”

And just like that Minho was out of Jisung’s flat, leaving a really sad squirrel all alone and bored as hell. And what’s best than food for comfort?

He quickly made his way into the kitchen, taking out a fork and remaining cheesecake, that was like three-quarters of it, and went to sit on his couch playing some random tv series which he had no interest in and dug into the food.

After like five episodes of a crime series, an already finished cake and a tub of ice cream completely gone, he decided to do something productive and began doing some of his homework. It was also a way to distract himself from thinking too much about the blonde boy that was occupying his mind.

In another flat not too far away from that one, there stood Minho dancing his emotions and worries out. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jisung, how he wanted to be with him at that moment, how he wanted to kiss him until they both were breathless, just how he wanted him.

As the song stopped he sighed and let himself fall on the ground, panting heavily. He took his phone out and looked at his phone. He sighed as he noticed some texts from his girlfriend, he really didn’t want to talk with her right then.

He put his phone to the side and began dancing once again, he danced until he was so exhausted that the only thing in his mind was doing a shower and going to bed.

The week then started and both boys returned to their previous relationship, with the difference that now they were aware of each other glances and every time they met they actually engaged in some conversation. Once or twice they also walked to class together just to be able to talk a bit more.

Their girlfriends didn’t really notice changes in them, the only things that they did notice where the evident hickeys the two boys had on their necks and that infuriated them. They never expected to be the one to be cheated on, mostly from the two boys, they didn’t seem the types to do something like that.

The week passed quickly, and it was already Friday, the two boys were talking and eating with their group of friends when their girlfriends came and sat in front of them, making Jeongin and Seungmin change their seats.

The two boys looked at their girlfriends quizzically as they didn’t know why they were there as they told them they would be eating with their friends.

“What?”, asked Phoebe, “Can’t we eat with you and your friends?”

The boys didn’t say anything, just shrugged and started eating once again. One by one their friends all left the table, leaving them alone with the two sisters.

“Guys we’ll come at the party tonight”, stated Kate.

Minho nodded, “Alright, but you have to come on your own, we have to be there early to help Felix with the party’s preparation”

“We’re going there as soon as the next lecture ends”, confirmed Jisung.

The girls looked at them briefly before sighing and nodding, then Phoebe took the word, “And what about your clothes? Won’t you change them?”

“We have spear clothes in my car”, assured Minho.

Kate looked at him with a raised brow, “Why in your car?”

“Because I’ll give Jisung a ride, we put the clothes there this morning when we met up here”

The two girls nodded before biding them goodbyes and walking off with their trays, leaving there the two boys who just let out a huge sigh.

“Didn’t they say that they didn’t want to come just yesterday?”, asked frustrated Jisung.

Minho nodded as he let one of his hands go stroke one of the younger thighs, “Yeah, they did… Do you think they changed their mind because our plan is actually working”

“Don’t know”, shrugged his shoulders Jisung, placing his hand on top of Minho’s one and starting playing with his fingers, “But we’ll see tonight. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something”

The older hummed, “Go ahead”

“If tonight we end up playing truth or dare we’ll only choose dare, I don’t really trust our friends, also our girlfriends could ask us if we cheated, so let’s try and avoid it”, he said hoping that the older agreed with him.

Minho nodded and chuckled, “I was thinking about that too”

“Great minds think alike”, singsonged Jisung laughing lightly.

The blonde smiled widely, “Yeah, they surely do. Now let’s go, we have another lecture before going at Felix’s”

“Yep, what do you have now?”, asked Jisung as they both stood up and took their trays with them and putting them with the pile of other ones that were in a corner of the canteen.

“Dance, but the teacher told us that we will be paired up with someone from the rapper class, so I don’t really know what to expect”, answered Minho as they walked out of the canteen, “What about you?”

The younger hummed, “Rap class. I was told the same… Maybe our class will be paired up?”

Minho giggled as he raffled the younger hair, “Maybe, but we won’t know until we go to class, so see you later Ji”

Jisung huffed as he tried to adjust his hair, “See you later Min”

The two went their own way as they reached for their classroom and impatiently waited for the lesson to start.

“Alright class”, yelled Mr. Min as he entered it, “Gather your things, we’ll go to the dance practice room so that you’ll be paired up with a dancer”

Jisung quickly got up taking his backpack with him, he was hoping that the dance class his teacher was talking about was the Minho, Hyunjin and Felix’s one. Well, he mostly hoped it was that one cause of Minho obviously.

As he got out of the room he was joined by Changbin and Chan both on each of his sides.

“Hoping for it to be Minho’s class?”, asked Chan smirking.

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Obviously I am, but he’s in an advanced dance class, I don’t think they’ll pair us up with someone this good at dancing”

“And we are an advanced rap class so it can also be possible Ji”, stated Changbin.

Jisung chuckled, “You just want to be paired up with Lix”

“Not lying about that, I am”, affirmed Changbin, making his two friends laugh.

“Guys follow me”, said the teacher gaining full attention.

They walked down a hallway before taking the stairs and going up to the second floor, once they reached the designed practice room. Mr. Min knocked at the door and after receiving a ‘come in’ from the dance teacher, he opened the door letting his students going inside first. The fifteen guys sat in a corner of the room waiting patiently to know what they had to do.

Jisung looked at the fifteen dancers in the room and couldn’t help but smile when he noticed Minho looking at him, before redirecting his attention to the two teachers.

“So guys”, started Mr. Jung, “Me and Mr. Min will pair up a dancer with a rapper. You’ll have to work as a couple to present two songs at the end of this month”

“The first song will be a cover; you can rap, or sing or both. The rappers will be the one to choose the song and they’ll also help you dancers with your vocal and rap skills”, Mr. Min continued before looking at three boys of his class, “Han, Bang, Seo, when I say a cover, do just a cover. Do not arrange the song and change the lyrics with your own”

The three boys groaned out loud, making all the presents in the room laugh, “But-”

“No buts, Han. A cover, that’s it. You can improvise only if you forget the lyrics”, said the teacher sternly.

Changbin snorted, “But like that you’ll have a whole new lyric when Jisung will perform Mr. Min”

“That’s not true”, whined the younger as everyone laughed at their argument.

Mr. Min sighed, “Just stay quiet for a few moments then you can argue and kill each other”, a few more laughs were heard in the room before it went silent once again.

“The second song, instead, will have to be a choreographed one. The dancers will decide the song and make the choreography. Just take notice that not everyone is as good to dance like you, you’ll have to be patient with them and help them learn”, explained Mr. Jung as he earned nods from all his students.

“Alright, then let’s start with the pairings”, stated Mr. Min, “First pair, Bang Chan and Hwang Hyunjin”

The two teachers went on with saying one pair each until there were only two more couples to be decided and Minho and Jisung were praying anyone to let them be paired up.

“Second to last couple, Seo Changbin and Lee”, both Minho and Jisung’s hearts were beating so loud, they couldn’t help but stare at the teacher and hope to not hear Minho’s name coming from his lips, “Felix”

As they heard Felix’s name been called they both released a breath they didn’t know they were holding back and smiled knowing for sure that they were the last couple.

“Last but not least, Han Jisung and Lee Minho”, confirmed Mr. Min, “There won’t be any changes so don’t come to us for that”

Mr. Jung nodded, “There will be a dance practice room and a music one assigned for each couple. Also for this month, your other lectures will be canceled, you’ll only have to focus on these tasks”

“You’ll perform in the school theatre at the end of this month in front of all the school and us teachers who’ll mark your work”, continued Mr. Min, “It’s not a competition! Just have fun doing what you like the best. At the end of your performances, there will be a special stage, but we’ll leave this at your imagination”

Jisung put his hand up, “Mr. Min, but if we have to have fun doing what we like best, why can’t we produce some music?”

“Ji is right”, batted in Changbin.

Chan nodded, “Producing and writing new songs is fun”

“No guys, you can’t”, sighed out Mr. Min pretty irritated, “And if you won’t listen to me, you and your partners will end up with a bad mark”

The three guys gulped and nodded, not wanting to make their teacher even angrier.

Mr. Jung laughed lightly before talking, “Now guys you have this hour to know each other better”

On this cue Felix literally jumped on Changbin, making them both lay down on the floor as their classmates laughed at the scene and the two teachers were shaking their heads.

Jisung and Minho stood up at the same moment walking to each other, “So you were right Ji”

“Apparently”, chuckled out the blue-haired boy, “Let’s sit”

Minho nodded and they went to sit in an empty corner of the room, “So… what do we do now?”

“They told us to know each other better…”, said Jisung.

Minho hummed, “But we do know each other, maybe better than anyone thinks”

“Can’t deny that”, chuckled out the blue-haired boy, “So… should we talk about the music?”

The older shrugged, “Why not? Do you already have something in your mind?”

“Yeah, but first I need to know how good you actually are so until I hear you sing and rap I really can’t decide”, said Jisung as he rested his head on Minho’s shoulder, “I think it’s the same for you, isn’t it?”

Minho nodded, “Yep, so let’s decide on Monday when we’ll be alone in the practice rooms”

“Agree”, confirmed the younger, “Now… how much do you think the teachers regretted putting Felix and Changbin together?”

The blonde chuckled as he looked at their teachers, “A lot, actually I think if they didn’t already tell us that we can't change partners they would surely have separated them”

“That’s for sure”, giggled out Jisung.

And on that cue, they continued talking about random things for the rest of the lesson.

Once the bell rang they went out of the school and Minho drove them at Felix’s. As they got there they both helped all their friends setting everything and one by one they prepared themselves for the party. The time passed by so fast that when they first heard the doorbell ring they got scared and jumped.

The party was going well, a lot of people actually came and, even though Minho and Jisung decided to not drink anything to avoid having another Friday like the last one, they were actually having a lot of fun dancing with each other.

That until their girlfriends came and basically grabbed them, splitting them apart and forcing the two boys to dance with them. Luckily that didn’t last long as their girlfriends soon started going around the house without them doing who knows what.

At some point they found themselves in a room with their friends and some other people, their girlfriends were there too. They all decided to play truth or dare and luckily no one still asked them that dread question.


	7. Truth or dare?

It was Felix turn to choose one of the people sitting in the circle, he smirked as he looked at Minho and Jisung. He noticed the two smiling and searching for each other all the time during the party, they even danced together when their girlfriends were too busy being the sluts they were.

“Jisung, truth or dare?”, asked Felix smiling innocently.

Jisung gulped, he didn’t trust one bit the smile on Felix’s lips, he knew something was going to come either way. If he was going to choose truth Felix would probably ask him if he cheated on his girlfriend with someone and if he chose dare Felix will probably make him do something with Minho. Sighing deeply he chose the one thing that was going to be less dangerous, “Dare”

“Then…”, Felix looked around as if he was trying to think about what Jisung will have to do when he already planned everything, “You’ll have to make out for a minute with…”, he paused for a few seconds before pointing at someone, “Minho”

Everyone gasped at Felix’s dare, they all knew that both of them were taken and their girlfriends didn’t seem very happy about Felix’s choice. Phoebe and Kate were starting protesting when Jisung got up and sat on Minho’s lap as he said, “It’s just a dare, it’s not like you two haven’t kissed or made out with other people for this game in front of us”

Jisung locked eyes with Minho to have some kind of agreement that what they were going to do was alright with him. Minho soon enough nodded, it was only a dare after all, even if for the two of them was something more than that.

Jisung soon leaned in and made his lips connect with the older ones. It had been a week since they first kissed, and it was almost a week since they last kissed. As soon as his lips were on Minho’s, Jisung just couldn’t help but think how much he missed that little contact, it had only been a week but to him, it felt like forever.

The blonde boy too missed the younger lips on his own and he had to do everything he could to hide the fact that he was enjoying the dare Felix gave them.

Their lips soon started moving in sync, feelings almost overwhelming them as the kiss was sweet and slow. They both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss as Minho bit Jisung’s lower lip. The blue-haired boy didn’t think about it twice and opened slightly his mouth giving Minho access to it. The older let his tongue slip into Jisung’s mouth and colliding it with the younger tongue. They fought for dominance for a bit, but eventually, Minho won as he began to explore the blue-haired boy’s mouth. Jisung let him be for a bit before sucking on his tongue and started once again fighting for dominance.

“STOP!”, Felix yelled once the minute passed.

They both pulled back from the kiss slowly, they locked eyes and started chuckling feeling slightly embarrassed for what just happened.

Their girlfriends were looking at them shocked, they felt jealous and angry, Jisung and Minho never kissed them with so much passion. In fact, they kissed them pretty rarely, mostly since they got back from their little ‘vacation’.

Jisung soon got off of Minho’s lap returning to his seat and they both continued the game as nothing happened.

They kept going uncalled for another thirty minutes, a lot of embarrassing things happened, like making Changbin and Felix talk about their sex life or making Hyunjin and Seungmin confess their love for each other… By the way that brought them to become a couple in the middle of the game, lucky them. The game also brought to light that Chan and Woojin had been dating for four years without no one knowing, shocking everyone.

It was now Jeongin’s turn once again, the poor boy was chosen at least ten times. The boy looked over at Minho who hadn’t been called once since him and Jisung had done Felix’s dare and smiling evilly asked him, “Truth or dare Minho?”

“Dare”, answered the blonde not really trusting any of his friends when it came out to asking him questions.

Jeongin smiled widely as something came up to his mind, “Seven minutes in heaven with Jisung”

The two boys sighed and got up as they also listened to their girlfriends getting angry with the poor boy.

“Why did you put them up together?”, asked Phoebe, “Wasn’t the make out Felix dared them to do enough?”

“Right! Wasn’t it enough? I’m his girlfriend, you should have chosen me for doing the dare with him”, continued Kate almost yelling.

Jeongin sighed already fed up with them, “First it’d have been boring. Second, what are you so angry about? It’s not like they’re gonna kiss again, do they? Do you think they’d cheat on you both? Maybe they should since you’re sluts”

The girls gasped at Jeongin’s last sentence and immediately went to their boyfriends.

“Did you heard how he called me?”, they both asked at the same time, making the two boys roll their eyes mentally.

Jisung fake smiled at Phoebe, “What has he called you? I haven’t heard anything offensive in his little speech”

“I agree with Ji, I didn’t hear him calling you names”, agreed Minho immediately.

The two girls looked at both of them dumbfounded, while all of the people present in the room snickered at the two boys’ act. They all thought the two sisters deserved that as they indeed were sluts and now their boyfriends knew that too.

“Where do we have to do our dare?”, asked Minho before the two girls could say anything more.

Jeongin looked at Felix, who just nodded, “Felix’s room”

Jisung nodded and took Minho’s wrist, “Come on, let’s go do the dare”

The two boys got upstairs, Jisung guided Minho to the last door on the right of the hallway and opened the door, revealing a messy room, the only thing that wasn’t a mess was Felix’s light blue bed. They closed the door before making their ways to sit on their freckled friend’s bed.

Once they got on the bed they laid down to cuddle facing each other. The first one to talk was Minho, “You look great tonight babe”

“Thanks, you look great too hun”, mumbled Jisung as he buried his head in Minho’s chest.

Minho hummed happily as he started playing with Jisung’s hair, “Ji…”

“Yes Min?”, asked the younger, looking up at him.

The blonde’s eyes were full of love and desire, Jisung knew what that meant, and he knew that he was at his limits too. It was torture for both of them not being able to kiss each other or display any kind of affection. Even if they agreed to not do anything until they broke up with their girlfriends, they both knew they couldn’t resist much longer. They knew it was wrong, but they couldn’t help it, the attraction they felt for each other was too strong. Barely a week since then and it drove them crazy, they missed each other lips on their own, they missed their hugs and cuddles, they missed spending time alone like they did the Saturday before. And that kiss was the final straw, they both couldn’t ignore what they felt and wanted anymore.

Minho leaned in and kissed the younger hungrily, but lovingly. He pulled back slightly, lips still ghosting on Jisung’s ones, “I can’t take it anymore Ji. This situation is driving me crazy. I just… I just can’t... I want to be able to kiss you and hold you, I don’t care if it means cheating on them since we agreed on that stupid plan that somehow it’s working”, said Minho making them chuckle, “I just wanna be with you”

“I know… I can’t either Min, I just can’t”, Jisung smiled as he kissed the older once again before continuing, “Let’s just do this, I want to be with you too, a lot actually”

Minho smiled kissing Jisung once again and giggled, “Then we are now officially cheating on our girlfriends”

“Yeah”, chuckled Jisung, “But let’s give an ultimatum to this situation”, Minho nodded at Jisung proposal as he knew he was right, “We’ll break up with our girlfriends by the end of this month”

Minho nodded and kissed Jisung’s forehead, “Alright, it’s a promise”

The two boys nodded and smiled at themselves, they leaned in once again to kiss each other. Their lips moved in sync has Minho adjusted their position and got on top of Jisung, grinding slightly on him and making low moans escape from the younger mouth.

The two boys broke their position when they heard steps coming near Felix’s room. They looked at their phones and saw that the seven minutes weren’t finished and got a bit confused to why someone would get there, but soon realized that they were trying to eavesdrop their conversation.

Jisung leaned near Minho’s ear whispering something, the blonde nodded and both of them changed their positions.

Outside the room, there were Felix, Changbin, Phoebe, and Kate. The two boys had followed the two girls and stopped them before they could break into Felix’s room.

“That’s a restricted area, sluts can’t enter that room”, sassed Felix as he stepped in front of his bedroom door.

The two girls rolled their eyes, Phoebe was the one who spoke, “First we are not sluts, secondly our boyfriends are inside there and tonight they already make out because of your dare!”

“You are sluts, we all know what you do on the campus and trust me, those two will soon know that too if they don’t already do”, snorted Felix.

The two girls glared at him, they both knew Jisung and Minho wouldn’t know about them unless someone told them and brought them proofs. They also knew that the two boys were probably cheating on them with some random girls as they saw the hickeys on their necks. They wanted to listen to their conversation hoping that they would say something about the people they were cheating on them with. Also, they didn’t want those boys to leave them, they were their golden goose. As much as their boyfriends wanted to hide from them who their families were, the two girls found out about them before even getting to know them.

As Kate was going to say something, the four of them heard strange noises coming from inside the room.

“A-ah! Fuck~ Oh god, r-right there!”

“Here?”

“Mmhhh~ Yeah, there~ Do it harder”

“Like this?”

“Y-yeah, exactly like this~ You’re so good at this hyung”

Before Felix or Changbin could do anything the two girls shoved the poor freckled boy away from the door and stepped inside pretty angry yelling, “What the fuck do you think you are doing?!”

But once they entered they stood there shocked at what they saw. As silence was filling the room Changbin and Felix make their way inside of the room and couldn’t help but laugh as the two girls were left once again dumbfounded. The two of them soon stormed out of the room embarrassed, still having in mind the image of Minho sat on top of Jisung, both fully dressed, as the older was massaging the blue-haired boy’s back.

As the two got out, Minho resumed massaging Jisung’s back for a bit before they both started laughing like crazy, tagging along with Felix and Changbin who were dying of laughter.

Once everyone calmed down Felix went to close the door to talk a bit with the two boys, “Did you really have to do that? We too were thinking you were fucking”

“Yeah, we heard steps outside, and we thought it could be them”, chuckled Minho as he got off of Jisung, “It was Jisung’s idea honestly”

Changbin shook his head, “You’re evil Ji”

“I’m not”, said Jisung as he got on Minho’s lap, “I just wanted to teach them a lesson”

Felix laughed, “You should teach them more than one lesson, those two hoes deserve that”

The three boys nodded, before Changbin looked at his phone, “Well guys, your dare is finished, so if you want to give each other one last kiss do it now or wait until you get back home”

Minho and Jisung looked at each other smiling and soon exchanged a quick kiss, knowing too well that after they won’t just stop at that.

Felix was squealing near the door, “You’re so damn cute guys!”, he then looked at them seriously, “When will you drop those two whores?”

“Within this month”, answered Minho, “Until then we’ll let them think that we are cheating on them with other girls”

Changbin sighed, “Well, at least you don’t have to worry about scandals since Jisung’s father always kind of hid his private life”

“Talking about that…”, Jisung looked up at Minho, “What about you?”

“My parents wanted their private life to stay like that, so no one knows I’m their sons”, smiled at him Minho before kissing his forehead.

Felix and Changbin looked confused at Minho and Jisung as they both turned to face the couple, “My parents are two pretty famous fashion designers”

Felix and Changbin’s eyes widened as they realized who Minho’s parents were as there was only a married couple in the fashion industry that was extremely famous, “Wait… You are…?!”

“Yes, Lix. Lee Soyeon and Lee Seojoon are my parents”, stated Minho giggling at their friends’ reaction.

Changbin looked at the boys in front of him, “Damn! You’re both so damn rich and you’re together, what the actual fuck?! Just how?!”

The two boys chuckled at Changbin’s antics, Felix tagging along with them as he found his boyfriend’s statement pretty funny.

“Don’t know? Fate?”, said Jisung shrugging his shoulders as he looked at Minho.

The blonde hummed, “Yep, surely fate”

“So… Are you two now official or what?”, asked Felix curiously.

“It’s complicated”, stated immediately Jisung, “We’re together, but not officially since we still haven’t broken up with those sluts”

Minho nodded as he let his fingers play with Jisung’s locks lovingly, “But as we said before we’ll break up with them before this month ends”

The younger looked up at Minho smiling and locked eyes with him, they stood there glancing lustfully at each other as they bit their lips sensually, wanting to do more than just watching and kissing on the lips, Felix and Changbin, who were still in the room, looked at them shocked.

“Please go home now, we’ll tell the other you didn’t feel well”, said suddenly Felix as the new couple looked at him quizzically, “I could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife, guys”

They all laughed before getting up and going downstairs. Jisung and Minho quit the game like Felix said, but told their friends they just wanted to go out a bit and take some fresh air. After they went out for a bit they entered the house once again and stayed at the party for another thirty minutes. They decided to leave when they took note that they were being too intimate with each other.

Once inside the car, Minho started it guiding them to his place, as it was nearer.


	8. Tease

As soon as they entered the blonde’s flat, Minho picked up Jisung pepper-kissing his face, before giving multiple pecks on the younger lips. The blue-haired boy wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist and couldn’t help but let out small giggles at Minho’s show of affection, it made him feel loved and happy.

After a few more pecks the older brought Jisung to his bedroom, laying him down on his bed and getting on top of him. He trapped the blue-haired boy’s lips in a slow and loving kiss, before starting to be more aggressive as the kiss became heated.

Jisung’s fingers were tangled onto Minho’s locks as the blonde started kissing down his neck, leaving hickeys along the way.

Soon Minho stopped, earning a whine from Jisung that made the older giggle. Minho got back to his original position and pecked Jisung’s lips, “Babe you were so hot tonight, almost couldn’t take my eyes off of you”

“Not almost, you didn’t. I could feel your gaze on me, and I loved it darling”, stated Jisung before leaning closer to Minho’s ear, “And please don’t go around looking like a fucking full-course meal or I’ll surely pounce on you one of these days”

Minho nibbled Jisung’s earlobe, “Feisty, I like that~”

Jisung let out a low moan as Minho got down to kiss once again his neck, “Only for you hun~”

Minho hummed letting a last kiss on Jisung’s neck before sitting up and look at the masterpiece he had made. The blue-haired boy whined as he felt the older getting off of him, “Minho~ Get back here”, he said pouting.

The blonde chuckled as he got down to let a kiss on Jisung’s lips, “Nope, I’m going to take a shower”

The younger whined as he looked at Minho walking out of the bedroom. A few seconds after he saw Minho’s head popping up from the doorframe smiling smugly, “You know, if you want you can take a shower with me”

The older vanished once again and Jisung stood there on the bed processing what had just happened. As soon as he heard the shower was turned on, he stood up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Minho was already inside of it, letting the water flow on his body as his eyes were closed. Jisung quickly got rid of his clothes and stepped inside the shower, back hugging his lover as he left butterfly kisses on his shoulder.

Minho quickly turned back and pinned Jisung on the walls of his shower, kissing him roughly. Lips slightly parted as they let their tongues dance together.

Still into the kiss, Minho let go of Jisung’s hands, letting his fingers roam along the younger silhouette, making his way towards Jisung’s butt. Jisung shivered in pleasure under Minho’s touch, letting a few moans leave his lips. Their lips detached for a brief second before Minho closed the gap once again kissing Jisung’s hungrily. The younger let his fingers slide onto Minho’s wet hair, pulling them slightly, making the older groan.

As Minho’s hands reached Jisung’s ass, the blonde squeezed it, before letting one of his hands reach Jisung’s hole and let one finger slide inside it. The blue-haired boy gasped surprised; lips still smashed against Minho’s ones. Jisung let out a few whines before he became once again used to the feeling of having Minho’s finger inside of him. As soon as Minho heard Jisung moaning he put two more fingers inside. The younger eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, but soon became accustomed to it and only moans could be heard coming from his mouth as he arched his back.

Minho kissed once again the younger on the lips before pulling out his fingers and turning him around gently. Jisung’s hands were now in contact with the cold and wet tiles of the shower as his legs were slightly stretched apart.

“I’m going in, babe”, mumbled Minho kissing Jisung’s neck, making him shiver.

Jisung nodded and a few seconds after he felt the older hands on his hips as Minho’s member was sliding inside of him. He let out a loud moan as the blonde slowly entered him, it was completely different from their first time, it wasn’t rushed, it was slow and sweet.

Once he was all inside the younger, Minho groaned out loud in pleasure, “Fuck babe, you’re so hot inside”

The blue-haired boy’s face and ears flushed red as he just hummed at what the older just said. He waited a few seconds before telling Minho it was okay to move.

The older carefully pulled out and slowly thrusted back inside, keeping a slow pace for the first few thrusts, before starting fastening them a bit. Jisung bit his lower lip to hold back his moans, he didn’t want to wake up Minho’s neighbors in the middle of the night because he was too loud, it’d have been too embarrassing.

One of Minho’s hands let go of Jisung’s hip as he sneaked his arm around the younger waist. His chest was pressed against Jisung’s back as he left a few kisses on his neck before leaning next to his ear, “Babe don’t hold in your moans, I love hearing them”

“B-but the n-neighbors- Fuck~!”, Jisung moaned out the last word as Minho thrusted in a bit harder than before, hitting right on his prostate.

Minho smirked, “Don’t worry about them, they won’t hear you. Now let me hear those pretty noises coming out from your mouth sweetie~”

Jisung almost screamed as Minho hit harder and faster against his sweet spot, it felt so good that he forgot about his worries and just let it all out, “Mmhhh~ F-f-fuck M-Minho! Aahhh- S-s-so gooood~”

“Right babe, just like that”, praised him Minho as he pepper-kissed his shoulders and neck.

Jisung hummed contently as more moans made their way out of his lips, making him feel almost breathless, “Fuck! Minho~ I-I’m gonna- OH MY! Hun~”

“Come for me babe”, said sweetly Minho, feeling Jisung’s walls tighten around his cock.

It took Jisung a few more thrusts before he came on the tiles of the shower, moaning Minho’s name out loud.

Minho kept on going, slowing down his thrusts as he made hickeys on the blue-haired boy’s neck. Jisung whined as he was oversensitive, but still enjoyed every single thrust so much that he felt himself get hard once again. Soon he felt Minho fill him up, as the older groaned out his name.

They both stood there for a while catching their breaths before Minho pulled out of Jisung, keeping the boy on his feet with his arms wrapped around his waist. As the blue-haired boy leaned on Minho to stay up, he turned around and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips moved in sync as they kept the kiss slow and soft while the water flowed on their bodies. Jisung moaned into the kiss as he felt Minho’s cum dripping out of his hole.

Jisung pulled back from the kiss first, “Now we really need to clean ourselves”

Minho hummed giggling, “I will help you”, he said as he let one of his hands reach Jisung’s hole, “Mostly down here”

“Thanks hun~”, replied Jisung moaning.

Minho chuckled as he pecked the blue-haired boy’s lips, “Round two, baby?”

Jisung smirked and bit his lower lips, “Why not?”

The blonde smirked too as he attached hungrily his lips to Jisung’s, pinning him against the shower’s tiles.

The younger kissed back almost immediately, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Once they pulled apart Jisung placed his lips on Minho’s neck, making some hickeys.

Minho let his hands roam to Jisung’s thighs, picking him up and letting the younger wrap his legs around his waist.

The blue-haired boy left a few wet kisses along the older jawline, making him moan lightly before he nibbled his ear, “Hurry up Minho~”

The blonde hummed and lifted up Jisung a bit before entering him slowly once again.

They stood there for a few seconds panting heavily when they both leaned in smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss and Minho started moving, thrusting back inside Jisung. He kept a slow pace, thrusting in softly and deeply, wanting to express to Jisung just how much he cared for him.

The blue-haired boy was a moaning mess under Minho’s touch, enjoying every last bit of love and pleasure he felt.

Soon they both came as they kissed messily. Minho went to kiss Jisung’s neck, nibbling on it as they both were panting heavily. He waited a bit before pulling out from Jisung and letting him stand up, letting the younger lean on him as he felt his legs were like jelly.

Jisung let his head rest on the older chest as the blonde traced soothing patterns on his back, “Don’t even think of letting me go Minho”

“I won’t, don’t worry babe”, chuckled out the older as he kissed Jisung’s head, “Let me help you shower”

Jisung nodded and lifted his head to leave a peck on Minho’s pretty lips, before letting the older help him shower.

Once they had finished, Minho dressed Jisung in his bathrobe, then grabbed a towel and dried up himself a bit before wrapping it around his waist. He then picked up the younger and laid him down on the side of the bed to take some clothes for the boy and himself.

He changed into a pair of boxers and a pair of black sweatpants before grabbing another pair of boxers and a loose white t-shirt, too big for Jisung, but that Minho thought would look extremely adorable on him.

He closed his wardrobe and went near the younger, who was drying himself. Minho pecked Jisung lips before taking off his bathrobe and putting on him the pair of boxers and the t-shirt, that covered the younger until his thighs.

“Thanks Min”, said sleepily the younger as he smiled widely at the blonde.

Minho smiled back and leaned in leaving a peck on Jisung’s lips, “You’re welcome Ji”

The two boys crawled onto the bed and laid down, Jisung on top of the older as he claimed that Minho was comfier than the mattress. The blonde let him be as he too was comfortable like that.

The two cuddled for a bit, whispering sweet nothings and giving each other little pecks, before falling deeply asleep with smiles plastered on their faces.


	9. Babysitting

The dim light of the sun got inside the room through the curtains, waking up a still sleepy Jisung. The blue-haired boy opened his eyes slowly before blinking them a few times. He then saw Minho smiling at him as he began playing with a few strands of his hair.

“Morning babe”, greeted him the blonde, pecking his lips after.

Jisung smiled at how Minho was being sweet, “Morning honey”

“How have you slept?”, asked Minho smiling brightly.

“Just fine, you’re so warm and comfortable”, giggled the younger as he snuggled on the crook of Minho’s neck and left a light kiss there.

The older hummed, “Good”

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before the younger sat up on the older lap and chuckled, “Minho”

“What is it, Ji?”

Jisung leaned in still chuckling, “I can feel your dick pocking my ass”

Minho looked at him embarrassed, his face flushed red as Jisung said that and all he wanted to do at that moment was hiding.

“Should we take care of it?”, asked the younger as he smirked and winked at the blonde, before making hickeys on his neck.

The older moaned, a smug smile painted on his face, “I’m not the only one eager here, am I?”

“Nope, not at all”, said the blue-haired boy before smashing his lips against the older ones.

In a matter of seconds, the few clothes they had were on the floor, Minho was against the headboard of his bed with Jisung on his lap as he was preparing the younger.

“Minho~”, moaned out Jisung as he was becoming a bit impatient.

The blonde chuckled before pecking his lips, “What is it, babe?”

“Hurry up~ I want you~”, whined cutely the younger.

Minho chuckled once again before taking out his fingers from the blue-haired boy’s hole. He then helped Jisung getting in the right position and slowly sliding down on his cock.

Jisung moaned out loud once he felt the older was completely inside of him, brushing right against his sweet spot. Minho leaned in to kiss once again Jisung, the younger kissed back almost immediately, lips already slightly parted as their tongues collided. As they were still kissing Jisung starting bouncing up and down slowly, rolling his hips from time to time, Minho’s hands were on his ass squeezing it sometimes.

Jisung was the first one to pull back from the kiss to catch his breath, while Minho started kissing down his neck, biting, licking and sucking his skin leaving hickeys everywhere on his already sore neck.

Suddenly Jisung phone rang scaring both of them, they got a bit annoyed by it but decided to just ignore it. After a few rings the phone shut down and they both sighed in relief, thinking nothing else would disturb them, but they were indeed wrong.

Jisung phone rang another time, they let it be until the sound died down once again. What they didn’t expect was for the phone to go off a third time. This time Minho took the phone and looked who was calling, he immediately handed it to Jisung, who had stopped moving.

“It’s your mother, I think you should answer. Probably is something important”

Jisung sighed as he took his phone, “Alright, but don’t even think of moving”

“I won’t don’t worry”, assured the older chuckling slightly.

The blue-haired boy smiled and pecked Minho’s lips before answering his phone, “Hello?”

_“Ji where are you? I called you, but you didn’t answer”_

Jisung took a deep breath before answering, “Mom it’s really not a good moment right now, what do you need?”

_“I had an unexpected commitment and I need you to babysit your sister, I’m coming to your flat in a few minutes”_

“Mom I’m not home right now, I’m at a friend’s”

Jisung heard his mother sighing, _“Can’t you get home? You’re the only one that can take care of her right now”_

“Mom I can’t go home right now”, as Jisung was saying so, Minho let one of his hands go under Jisung’s chin to make him look at him. The blonde smiled at him before pecking his lips and whispering him too mute the conversation for a few seconds, “Mom can you wait for a few seconds?”

_“Yeah”_

As his mother said so he muted the call and looked at Minho quizzically, “So?”

“Tell your mother to take her here, I don’t mind”, stated the blonde smiling.

Jisung smiled back widely as he hugged him, “Thanks Min, I owe you one”

“It’s no problem Ji”, said the older kissing his forehead, “And you don’t owe me anything”

Jisung smiled before giving Minho a quick and loving kiss, he then unmuted his phone, “Mom I talked with my friend and he said that you can bring her to his house, I’ll send you his location, is it okay?”

_“Alright, but is for your friend truly okay to have a little child running around his house?”_, asked Jisung’s mother a bit worried making both Minho and Jisung chuckle.

Minho took Jisung phone and put it on speaker, “Mrs. Han, I’m Minho, Jisung’s friend”

_“Oh! Hi Minho”_

“I just wanted to assure you that I’m really okay with having your daughter here. I was also the one who suggested it, so trust me when I say that is not a problem”, said Minho smiling as he felt Jisung kissing his cheek.

_“Alright… Thank you so much”_

“That’s nothing, really”, answered Minho.

Jisung chuckled before he felt Minho thrust upwards and gasped loudly. He looked at the blonde with wide eyes, seeing him smirking and decided it was better to close the call before he thought of doing more, “Mom now we’ve to go, I’ll send you the location, see you soon, bye”

He didn’t even let his mother answer that he ended the call taking his phone back from Minho and quickly sent her the location.

“Minho”, he whined once he put down his phone, “You promised”

Minho chuckled as his hand returned on the younger ass, “Yeah, but you should have cut the conversation short”

“Gosh, I hate you”, mumbled the younger as he felt Minho starting guiding him up and down.

Minho giggled as he kissed the younger lips, “No, you don’t”

“Yeah, you’re right, I don’t”, affirmed Jisung as he trapped Minho’s lips in a sweet and soft kiss.

Jisung started bouncing up and down once again on his own, moaning out loud every time Minho hit his sweet spot and squeezed his ass.

Minho’s lips were once again attached to the blue-haired boy’s collarbone as he left love bites here and there.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to reach their limits, Minho attached his lips to Jisung’s as he felt that he was going to come. A few seconds after they both came, moans muffled in the kiss.

They stood there for a bit before Jisung climbed off of Minho, sitting beside him. They took a few deep breaths before standing up and getting into the shower, helping each other out.

They both dressed in Minho’s sweatpants and shirts and, as Jisung went to sit on the couch limping lightly, Minho changed his bedsheets, placing the used ones on the laundry basket.

After he reached Jisung on the couch he cuddled the younger closer to him, pepper-kissing his face, as the other giggled cutely. They stood there cuddling for a few minutes before they heard the front door open. The two looked at each other confused before Minho stood up and went to see who it was.

At the front door stood a beautiful black long-haired woman, dressed like a model, “Mom? What are you doing here?”

“Oh dear! I sent you a text before, I’m here because I need you to take care of Mingi, I have some work to take care of”, as she said so a little boy made his appearance from behind her, running to Minho and jumping as the older took him up, “Minnieeee”

“Hey little one, how are you?”, asked Minho giggling at the boy excitement.

The little boy smiled from ear to ear, “I’m good”

“That’s good then”, said the blonde as he left a peck on the baby forehead before putting him down.

Jisung, on the other hand, was still waiting for the older on the couch, but once he heard some noise coming from near the door he decided to go check what was going on.

“Minho?”, the blue-haired boy called softly before making his appearance in front of the three people at the door.

“Oh, Ji, these are-”, Minho was interrupted almost immediately as Mingi run off towards the blue-haired boy yelling enthusiastically, “Sungieeeee”

Jisung chuckled as he took up the boy, “Hey Mingi. Wow, did you grow up a bit since I last saw you?”

“Yep, I’m an inch taller”, said proudly the child, making Minho and his mother laugh a bit.

Jisung gasped, “Oh my! If you continue like this you’ll be soon a grown-up man!”

“Yay!”, Mingi was surely excited about that.

Jisung giggled and let Mingi snuggled up a bit in his embrace as he got near Minho and his mother, “Hi Mrs. Lee, nice to see you again”

“Nice to see you too Ji. And as I said to you like a hundred times, just call me Soyeon”, said Minho’s mom smiling at him, “I didn’t know you two were friends, well more than friends I’d say”, hinted the woman as she looked at Jisung’s and Minho’s necks.

Both of them blushed embarrassed before Minho took the word, “About that… don’t say anything to dad, okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Just take your time, but know that sooner or later you’ll have to tell him”, stated Soyeon smiling at them, “So… since when you are together?”

Jisung and Minho looked at each other smiling before Jisung spoke up, “Officially yesterday”

“Oh my! A new couple”, squealed loudly Minho’s mom, “I’m so happy for you guys! I always thought you two would have looked cute together!”

Jisung gasped in realization, “So he is the one you wanted to introduce me!”

“Exactly!”, said Soyeon still excited.

Minho looked at them confused, “Why am I the only one who doesn’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Because when I talk to you, you never listen young man!”, scolded him Mrs. Lee.

Minho rolled his eyes as Jisung giggled, suddenly the doorbell rang. Minho went to open it, welcoming inside Jisung’s mom and sister. As soon as Jia saw her brother she ran and jumped on him, then she greeted Mingi, who was still in Jisung’s arms jumping excitedly as his best friend was there. After a few seconds, Jisung let down the two children and went to hug his mom, “Hi mom”

“Hey sweetheart”, greeted him his mother pulling back from the hug. Her eyes soon fell on his neck and she gasped loudly, “What happened to your neck?!”

Mrs. Lee giggled as she pointed to Minho’s neck, “Hyo, it’s not just Jisung’s neck”

The said woman looked over at Minho and then smirked, “I see, someone had some fun”, she then looked back at Jisung, “So that’s why you told me you had to go, now it’s all clear”

“No, it’s not”, stated Jisung blushing deeply, “Anyway, before you ask, yes, we are together. Please don’t tell dad”

Mrs. Han nodded smiling, “Yeah, don’t worry. You are the one who has to tell him not me”

“Thanks, mom”, said Jisung smiling.

Hyo giggled, “That’s nothing sweetie”

“Since we are all here and you will stay with the babies until late, why don’t we have dinner all together?”, proposed Soyeon.

Hyo squealed excited, “That’s a great idea!”

The couple was looking at them dumbfounded as the two had already sat a time for dinner and texted their husbands. Then they bid their goodbyes and left like they didn’t just organize a dinner at Minho’s flat.

A few seconds later Jisung felt little hands tagging on his fingers, and as he looked down he saw both Jia and Mingi looking at him with their arms open and doing grabby hands. Jisung sighed before he took both of them up, “You know you’re not that light right?”

The two children looked at each other before chuckling and answering him at one voice, “Yep, we know”

Minho chuckled at the babies answer and got near Jisung to pick up Mingi, “Mingi it’s okay if I pick you up instead of Jisung?”

The little boy looked at Minho for a few seconds before shaking his head, “Sungie it’s more comfortable than Minnie”

“Wow… I feel betrayed”, said Minho pouting slightly.

Jisung giggled at the sight, “Oh my, Mingi you shouldn’t have said that now he’ll sulk all day like a little baby”

“I feel love really”, deadpanned Minho as he rolled his eyes.

Jisung chuckled as he put down the children and hugged Minho, kissing him on his lips, “I was kidding Min”

“I know babe, I know”, said Minho smiling and pecking his lips once again.

The two children stood there watching them mesmerized, they could feel how the two were happy with each other and even if they didn’t quite understand what was happening they smiled feeling happy for them.

“Are Minnie and Sungie a couple?”, asked Mingi at some point.

The two boys looked down at the two children chuckling a bit awkwardly, they looked at each other before Minho crouch down, “We are, but it’s a secret, okay?”, he said as he placed his index on his lips.

The two children imitated what Minho did and nodded, making the two boys giggle at their cuteness.

“Mingi, why don’t you go take your toys and let Jia see them?”, asked Minho earning an eager nod from the little boy who immediately ran to where his toys were, followed by Jia.

Once the children weren’t there Minho turned to face Jisung, “Now that they are not here… How the fuck that happened?!”

“I don’t fucking know Minho”, answered Jisung as shocked as the older, “They just did it, I’m frankly scared about their rapidity”

Minho sighed, “Let’s just find a way to hide our relationship at least from our dads”

“Yeah… If you have any make-up we can try with some foundation to hide the hickeys”, stated Jisung.

The blonde nodded immediately, “I have something, we’ll see if it works later”

Jisung nodded before leaning in for a quick kiss, “Let’s go see what those two brats are doing”

“Yep, I don’t want them to destroy my flat”, stated Minho chuckling.

The two walked into the living room to see Jia and Mingi drawing on some papers as they laid on the floor right in front of the tv. The boys laid down on the couch like they were used too, meaning that Jisung was laying on top of Minho. The older took the remote controller and put some cartoons on so that the children could enjoy looking at them.

Minho was cuddling Jisung when something came to his mind, “Ji, can I ask you something?”, the blue-haired boy hummed in response, “How did you meet my mother and Mingi?”

“Jia and Mingi are classmates since kindergarten, I met your mother when she first came to pick up Mingi at my parent’s home. Her and my mother agreed to let them play together and I was the one who had to look after them, so yeah, that’s how I met them”

Minho giggled, “That’s so boring”

“What did you expect? That we were all kidnapped by aliens and kept in the same room?”, joked Jisung.

“That would have been interesting”, agreed Minho, “But I’d doubt aliens would want to kidnap you, you’re pretty annoying”

Jisung gasped in fake hurt and lightly slapped Minho on the arm, “I thought you loved me!”

“I do, and I was kidding babe”, giggled the blonde as he pecked the younger lips.

The blue-haired boy smiled, “I love you too hun”, he trapped Minho’s lips on a tender and loving kiss before pulling away admiring the ethereal face of his lover, “Can I ask you something?”

Minho nodded and Jisung took a deep breath, “Mingi is your sister’s son, right?”

Minho tensed up a bit before nodding once again, Jisung noticed, but continued talking, “If you’re comfortable in telling me… what happened to her?”

Minho sighed, before taking a glance at Mingi, who was happily talking to Jia while drawing on some papers. He then looked back to Jisung giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before answering quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of the babies, “I don’t know… she just ran away. From what I know she left a note to my parents saying that she couldn’t take it anymore and that she wanted her space”, he took a deep breath, “I hate her so much for abandoning her own child, how could she think it was the right thing to do? Mingi is growing up without his mother since he was a newborn and we don’t even know who his father is. And knowing my sister it could be anyone. She was such a slut… There was a time I looked up at her, but I soon realized that what I saw about her was only what she wanted me to see and not who she truly was”

“I understand… But don’t worry about Mingi, he’s and he’ll be growing up just fine, trust me. If there is someone who knows this that’s surely me”, said Jisung chuckling, “I know you’re angry with your sister and you’ve all the rights to be, but it won’t take you anywhere and I know that for sure. Also, he has your parents and you, he’s more than lucky”

Minho looked at him smiling sadly, he knew Jisung was right, but what broke his heart was how Jisung seemed so familiar to this kind of situation, “Ji, what did you mean when you said you know he’ll be fine?”

“There’s something no one knows about me and my family and you have to promise me to not tell anyone about this”, Minho nodded and Jisung continued, “Hyo is not my biological mother, she’s my stepmom. That makes Jia my stepsister, but she doesn’t know that”, Jisung looked at the little girl smiling before continuing his story, “My mother, if I can still call her that, abandoned me and my dad when I was two years old. She left without even letting a note behind, just the divorce papers signed only by her on the table and her wedding ring on top of it. I was too little to understand what happened back then, but I missed my mom so badly at that time. My dad did anything he could to not make me think about her and how much I missed her. And that’s when Hyo came into our life, at that time she was my babysitter, I loved her, she truly made me feel safe and loved, I felt like I had a mother once again. When I was four they married, after almost two years of dating and living together, that’s when she really became my mother. At that time my father was just at the beginning of his career, so no one knows about this”, tears were staining Jisung’s cheeks as he talked, while Minho drew soothing patterns on the younger back, “Four years later Hyo got pregnant, but the baby was born dead, we don’t talk about it that much, but it was something that destroyed all of us three. Mom and dad lost a son, while I had lost the little brother I always wanted. Luckily Hyo got pregnant again years later and Jia became part of the family and soon I’ll have another little brother or sister and I’m very happy about it”

“Really?”, asked the older surprised.

Jisung nodded chuckling, “Yeah, it’s just the second month of pregnancy so you can’t notice it looking at my mom, but yep, she’s pregnant”, Jisung was still smiling as he continued talking, “You know… I’m happy Hyo came into my life, she’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met and it’s thanks to her and dad if now I’m what I am. That’s also why I’m sure Mingi will be just fine, he has your parents and he has you”

“I’m so sorry for what happened to you”, said Minho as he wiped away some tears on Jisung’s cheeks.

Jisung shook his head and kissed the older lips, “Don’t be”, he smiled at him brightly, “Now that the sad hours are closed, why don’t we go bake some cookies?”

“The one you wanted to bake last Sunday?”, asked Minho giggling.

Jisung nodded his head eagerly, “Exactly those!”, he then looked at Jia and Mingi and kind of yelled, “Who wants to bake cookies?”

The children immediately stood up and raised one of their hand, “Good, let’s go wash our hands and then we’ll start!”, stated Jisung getting up from Minho.

Minho groaned at the loss of heat but smiled warmly as he saw Jisung with the children going to the bathroom to wash their hands. It was going to be a very long day, but he knew he will remember it forever.

That day everything went well, the cookies they baked with the children were great and they almost finished all of them in the afternoon snack, after Mingi and Jia’s nap.

Evening came too fast and the two boys were now cooking for them and their parents as they already let the children eat, who, by the way, were sleeping soundly in Minho’s guest room.

It was almost 9 pm when they finished cooking and preparing themselves. They also managed to hide the majority of their hickeys with foundation, Jisung still had some visible hickeys, but luckily he could hide them with his shirt. All they had to do after was wait for their parents to come there.


	10. Dread Dinner

At 9:30 someone rang the doorbell, the two boys got up and welcomed both Minho’s and Jisung’s parents. They all sat on the table as Jisung and Minho went to get the food. Once they were all together they began eating, their parents making compliments to the two boys as the food was really good. The two boys stood there quietly listening to their parents conversing like they were old friends.

They had finished eating and were just there at the dining table talking of whatever when Minho’s mother asked, “So guys, how did you meet each other?”

Minho and Jisung looked at each other, eyes slightly widened at the realization that they didn’t think of making up a background story of how they met.

Minho smiled nervously, “We met thanks to some of our friends”

“Yeah, apparently we had almost the same group of friends”, confirmed Jisung giggling, as he intertwined their hands under the table, squeezing it slightly to try to calm down a bit Minho, who was still shaking a bit out of nervousness.

Their parents all laughed at that; it was absurd but knowing the two boys it was more than possible.

“Was it hard to take care of Mingi and Jia?”, asked Hyo.

Minho shook his head, “Not at all, it’s just that they are really attached to Ji, even Mingi loves him more than me”

They all laughed at the blonde whining before Jisung’s dad talked, “Children do really love Jisung, there was one time that he made a little child stop crying like it was nothing. Not even his parents were able to”

Hyo nodded eagerly, “I remembered that! The baby’s parents were shocked, they even implored him to become their babysitter”

“Yeah… To fire me not even after a month because he loved me more than them”, sighed out Jisung, “Being loved by children is a curse for me, literally”

They all laughed at that, before Jisung stood up suddenly, letting go of Minho’s hand. They all looked at him questioningly and he just shook his head, “I think I’ve heard something coming from Mingi and Jia’s room, I’m just going to see if everything is okay”

Jisung then left the kitchen and went to the guest room.

More than five minutes passed and Jisung still wasn’t back, so Minho decided to go look for him.

He quietly opened the door and he couldn’t help but melt at the scene in front of him. Jisung was sitting on the side of the bed, stroking gently Mingi’s hair as he quietly sang a lullaby to help the little child go back to sleep.

Once Mingi was asleep once again and Jisung had stopped singing and was now standing up, Minho quietly walked to the boy, sneaking his arms around the younger waist making him jump slightly in surprise.

“It’s just me babe”, the blonde whispered chuckling.

The younger hummed slapping softly Minho’s arm, “Next time don’t do it, you scared me to death”

“Sorry”, giggled quietly Minho as he left a light kiss on the blue-haired boy’s neck, “We should go back to the kitchen, our parents are waiting”

Jisung hummed, “Let’s go then”

Minho released the younger from his arms and walked to the door, but before he could open it he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. He turned around with the intention to ask Jisung if something was wrong, but couldn’t as the younger quickly attached his lips on the blonde’s ones giving him a few pecks.

Minho giggled lightly once Jisung finished and he gave one last peck to the younger before walking out of the room and going back to the kitchen.

“What happened?”, asked Seojoon immediately.

Jisung chuckled lightly, “Mingi just had a nightmare, but he’s back to sleep now”

They all nodded as the two boys sat back on their spots.

Soyeon then talked, “Now that we are less worried about that… Minho, dear, where are your cats?”

Minho looked at his mom smiling sheepishly, “I really don’t know…”

“How can you not know?”, she asked sighing.

“I haven’t seen them since I came home yesterday with Jisung, it’s like they’re hiding”, said Minho pouting.

Jisung giggled at Minho’s pout when he suddenly felt something on his lap. He looked down to see a gray striped cat cuddling onto him, he smiled amused, “Minho I think I just found one of your cats”

The blonde looked at him quizzically, before his eyes fell onto the small ball of fur on the younger lap, “Oh! That’s Dori, she usually doesn’t like strangers”

“But she seems to love Jisung even more than you Minho”, said Seojoon chuckling as he looked at the cat.

Minho pouted, “That’s not true”

“She probably just became used to me”, smiled Jisung while patting the cat, “Yesterday she was sleeping on my back”

Minho looked at him shocked, “What?!”

“She was sleeping on my back”, said Jisung rolling his eyes, “I woke up early in the morning because I felt some weight on my back. You kind of woke up too, but you were too sleepy to realize anything”, the blue-haired boy chuckled as he remembered how cute was Minho mumbling in his sleep, “I turned on the light and took a photo with my phone since I really couldn’t move and I wanted so badly to know what I had on my back, that’s how I know it was her. The two orange cats were sleeping on the other side of the bed by the way”

“How the heck did you two sleep to have two cats on half of the bed and one on the back?!”, asked kind of shocked Hyo.

They looked at each other embarrassed before Minho mumbled out the answer, “He was on top of me…”

He said it so quietly that no one, apart from Jisung, heard what he said and asked him to repeat himself, which he refused.

“Don’t wanna tell”, said Jisung not really wanting their parents to know that.

Their parents nodded a bit disappointed as they were extremely curious, but they let it be.

Suddenly Jisung’s phone rang, he took it to see who it was and furrowed his eyebrows at the ID caller.

“Who is it?”, asked Minho curiously, thinking that it might have been Phoebe.

“Felix… but it’s pretty rare that he calls me… I think something might have happened…”

Hyo looked at him worried, “Then answer the call, you know how Felix is. Maybe his house is on fire”

“I hope not”, answered Jisung before taking the call, “Hello? Felix- wait, calm down! What hap- Wait! I’m not home right now. Fel- It’s not- Felix!”

The phone call ended with Jisung not even being able to say anything. He was shocked at how his friend ended the call and was more than worried about what he knew was coming in a few minutes.

“What was that?”, asked Minho shocked.

Jisung sighed, “I don’t even know myself. I just understood that all of our friends are on their way here and will be here in a few minutes”

“WHAT?!”, yelled Minho scaring the cat on Jisung’s lap, who jumped off of it running into Minho’s room.

“Wow… you scared Dori”, stated Jisung chuckling, “But yes, they are coming here”

Minho sighed, “And here it comes another problem…”

“What do you mean Minho?”, asked curiously Soyeon.

Minho looked at her scratching the back of his head, “Other than Felix and Changbin no one knows about who our parents are”

They all nodded understandingly; they knew that in the past some of their friends were there just to use them for their money so they couldn’t blame them for not telling their friends.

“If we hide in the guest room where Jia and Mingi are sleeping?”, asked Jisung’s dad.

Minho thought about it and nodded, “It might work”

They talked for about five minutes before they heard the doorbell rang and their parents hid in the guest room right away, closing the door behind them.

The two boys sighed before going to open the door and welcome their friends inside. They all took a seat in the living room before Jisung talked, “So… what was so important to not even letting me talk on the phone?”

Felix chuckled sheepishly, “We got great news! You two know about the school journal?”, the two boys nodded, “They’ll write an article about what happened yesterday at my party with the sluts”

“And you're happy because?”, asked Minho not really understanding what this was bringing him too.

Changbin chuckled a bit, “The title will be ‘Trouble in paradise?’. They’ll talk about them not trusting you and the wonderful make out you did yesterday at the party”

“Can we… can we not talk about that, please?”, asked a flustered Minho.

Their friends chuckled in front of their blushing friends, “What? We all saw it and it was… wow, just wow. Maybe even better than the one at the club last week”

“Lix… please… our parents are here, and I really hope they didn’t hear this. Now can you please stop?”, sighed out Jisung.

Chan looked curiously at the two boys, “Your parents are here?”

Minho and Jisung nodded, “Our mothers just planned out dinner this morning without our consent”

“I understand”, said Chan nodding, “Can’t we meet them now that we are already here?”

The other boys mumbled in agreement, as they all never met the two boys parents and knew very little about them. Felix and Changbin looked at Minho and Jisung a bit worried, while the couple just sighed and nodded since they already were at it why not?

“Before we call them here, we have to tell you something”, stated Minho.

Jisung smiled as he intertwined his hand with Minho, “We’re together now and we’ll break up with our girlfriend before this month ends”

All of their friends nodded and cheered, congratulating them for getting together.

“Now… before we introduce you to our parents I want to ask you something”, said Minho quietly, “Please don’t freak out”

The boys all nodded, not really understanding why Jisung and Minho were that worried about them meeting their parents.

Jisung got up and went to the guest room to call their parents, a few minutes later he got back into the living room with four other persons.

Their friends’ jaws dropped as they realized who those persons were and couldn’t help but look at Jisung and Minho in a pure state of shock. Well, everyone besides Felix and Changbin.

“Hey Felix, you didn’t burn down another kitchen this time, did you?”

Felix flushed red embarrassed, “Nope, I didn’t auntie”

“Good, I was worried you burned out your house this time”, said Hyo chuckling.

“Auntie!”, Felix whined while pouting cutely.

Hyo chuckled before briefly exchanging greetings with Changbin and then introduce herself to her son’s friends, “I’m Han Hyo, Jisung’s mother, nice to meet you all”

“I’m Han Daehyun, Jisung’s father”, as he said so he wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist.

The next to introduce herself was Minho’s mom, “I’m Lee Soyeon, Minho’s mother”

“I’m Lee Seojoon, Minho’s father, nice to meet you”, said Mr. Lee smiling at his son’s friends.

Then it was the group turn to introduce themselves, but other than Changbin and Felix, they were all too shocked to talk and Minho and Jisung did everyone introduction.

“Alright, that was not shocking at all”, said Chan swallowing, “Nope, not at all”

They all laughed at his reaction and it helped them break the ice. The loud noise, however, woke up the two sleeping babies in the guest room.

The two children got out of the guest room walking around still sleepy and with their eyes almost shut close.

“Sungie”

“Minnie”

As soon as they heard their nicknames being called the two boys turned their heads and couldn’t help but smile at Jia and Mingi doing grabby hands at them as they wanted to be picked up. They didn’t even notice that their parents were there.

The two boys moved immediately and picked up the two sleepy children, letting them snuggled up against their necks. Their friends looked at the two babies smiling widely, they were just too cute.

“Minnie”, whined Mingi.

Minho looked down at him, “What is it Mingi?”

“I want Sungie to pick me up”, whined the younger as he snuggled more against Minho.

Minho looked at Jisung who just nodded, “Alright baby, I’ll hand you to Sungie”

Once Minho handed Mingi to Jisung, the blue-haired boy felt both Jia and Mingi snuggled closer to his neck and closer to each other.

“Wow… Children do really love Jisung”, said amazed Hyunjin.

Seungmin chuckled, “Jeongin loves Jisung and you still didn’t think little babies like Jisung that much?”

“Hey! I’m not a baby!”, protested Jeongin pouting.

Woojin chuckled, “You are Innie, don’t even try to start an argument, you won’t be able to win”

“Well now we really have to go”, said Hyo as she picked up Jia from Jisung, “It was nice meeting you all”

Also, Minho’s mom got to Jisung to take Mingi, “We have to go too, thanks for the dinner and it was nice meeting you”, she said as she looked at the group of seven people in the living room.

Then they all exchanged greetings before Minho and Jisung’s families got out of the flat.

The two boys sighed once they closed the door, before going back to the living room and sat down with their friends once again.

“So… When did you guys wanted to tell us who your parents are?”, asked Chan looking at them.

Minho sighed, “It’s not like we wanted to hide it… It’s just that we had a lot of people trying to use us back in high school and we didn’t want to experience that once again”

Jisung nodded, “Just for you to know, we trust you guys. If we didn’t we surely would have not let you meet our parents even now”

“I’m so sorry guys, I should have let Jisung talk on the phone”, apologized Felix.

Jisung chuckled, “Don’t worry about it Lix”

“But how is it that Felix and Changbin knew?”, asked Woojin.

Jisung giggled, “There is something you don’t know about me and Felix”

“And that is?”, asked Hyunjin.

The one who answered was Felix, “We’re cousins”

“Wait… really?!”, yelled Jeongin shocked.

The two boys nodded as Jisung continued, “That’s why Changbin knows both my parents. Felix brought him over at the Christmas Eve’s dinner”

“That dinner was so embarrassing…”, sighed out Changbin.

Felix chuckled, “No, it wasn’t. Also, everyone loved you”

“Lix is right, even uncle liked you and that’s really a miracle”, stated Jisung.

Changbin chuckled soullessly, “That doesn’t make me feel any better Ji”

“Alright, now we know why Changbin and Felix knew about Jisung’s parents… but what about Minho’s?”, asked curiously Woojin.

“I told them yesterday since someone”, he started as he looked at Jisung, “wanted to know if we had to worry about gossip magazines and other things”

The blue-haired boy smiled sheepishly at him, “Sorry… but at least now we know that we don’t. And before you ask we found out about our families just last week when we accidentally slept in one of my dad’s hotels”

“Oohhh! So that’s why Olivia was continuously rubbing on the fact that she knew something about you that I didn’t?”, jumped up Felix.

Jisung nodded and sighed, “Probably, she was the one at the reception that morning”

“Good! Now I can tell her that she was wrong!”, exclaimed happily Felix.

They all chuckled at how happy Felix was about that before Minho asked, “So what happened after we left the party yesterday?”

Seungmin gasped, “OH MY GOD! I knew I was forgetting something!”, he almost screamed as he looked at Minho and Jisung amused, “Your girlfriends yesterday were extremely pissed off after you left the party without telling them anything”

Jisung fake gasped, “Oh damn! I’m so sorry I forgot to tell her”

“Yeah… so sorry”, chuckled Minho as he sneaked his arm around the younger waist.

Jisung giggled as he got closer to Minho and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, well… They kind of asked about you two to almost everyone at the party and when they found out you left together… Gosh, I thought I was in front of Satan! They were literally in a fit of rage”, said Hyunjin shivering.

Minho and Jisung shrugged, “Being honest? I don’t really care, they can be as angry as they want, but it doesn’t change the fact that they can’t tell us what we can or can’t do”

“Ji is right. We aren’t puppets and as much as they want to control us they can’t”, he paused before mumbling to himself, “And I thought that my sister was bad…”

Jisung, that heard him, kissed his cheek before leaning to whisper in his ear, “Hey sweetie, don’t think about it alright?”

Minho nodded and pecked his lips before smiling at him, receiving a smile back from the younger.

“Well, now we’ll leave you lovebirds alone”, stated Seungmin chuckling as all of them stood up.

The two boys nodded and walk them to the door, bid them goodbyes and then got back on the couch, sitting next to each other.

“Today was just too much”, sighed Jisung exhausted.

Minho giggled, “Yeah, it was. Last thing we need is our girlfriends calling and then we’ve hit the jackpot”

“Yep, but no thanks”, chuckled out Jisung as he laid his head on Minho’s shoulder, “But I don’t really care how hard today was, as long as it means that I can pass some time with you I don’t care”

Minho cooed at how sweet Jisung was being, but before he could say anything Jisung straddled on his lap facing him, “You know… it’s amazing and at the same time terrifying how all of this just feels so right when we’re together”

“Yeah, you’re right”, said Minho chuckling, arms wrapped around Jisung’s waist, “But like I said last week, I’m loving this feeling”

Jisung smiled as he leaned in, lips ghosting on Minho’s ones, “I’m loving it too”

They both leaned in and attached their lips, it was a soft and sweet kiss, that soon degenerated in a heated make out, with Minho pinning Jisung on the couch as he was hovering over him.

“Gosh, I want you so much”, panted out Minho once they broke the kiss.

Jisung looked at him, “Me too, I want you more than you may think”

They leaned in once again to resume kissing, but this time they were interrupted by both their phone ringing. Pretty annoyed they took them from the tea table and without even looking who it was they answered, yelling at the same time, “WHAT NOW?!”

The other side went silent before the yells of two girls they knew too well made them sigh. They were freaking out about them being together and they were being noisy about yesterday facts.

At some point, Jisung couldn’t take it anymore, “Just stop talking for a fucking minute! I and Minho don’t care what you and your sister think. You can’t tell us to stay away from each other just because of a stupid dare, you know you’re both being unreasonable, right?”

“Unreasonable? US?! We are just trying to not lose our boyfriends!”, yelled Phoebe from the other side of the phone.

Minho sighed, “Can we use just one phone? Like this is a complete mess”

“Alright, I will hang up”, said Kate before hanging up.

At the same time, Jisung muted for a few seconds his call and lowered completely the call volume, “I swear if she screams again I’m going to throw the phone from the window”

Minho chuckled as he sat up, “Don’t, it’s not worth it”

“True”, giggled out Jisung as he straddled on Minho’s lap, sitting right on the blonde’s cock and receiving a groan from him, “Should I move?”

The older shook his head smiling, “Nah, just stay still”

“I will”, chuckled Jisung as he gave a quick kiss to Minho, “I’m going to unmute them”

Minho nodded and waited for Jisung to unmute them, turn up the call volume and put it on speaker.

“Guys? Are you there?”, asked Kate calmly.

“Yeah, we are here”, answered Jisung sighing.

As she heard Jisung’s voice, Phoebe started yelling once again, making Jisung become pretty angry. Minho had to draw soothing patterns on Jisung’s thighs to try to calm him down, obtaining a few quiet moans from the younger.

As he calmed down, Jisung spoke up, “I swear that if any of you yells once again I’m going to hang up the call and neither I nor Minho will answer any calls that come from you”

“Alright”, stated Kate calmly, “I will be the one to talk since I don’t think Phoebe will be able to speak without yelling”

Minho hummed, “Okay”

“So, can we know why you left the party yesterday and why you are together right now?”, asked the girl.

Minho and Jisung looked at each other before Minho took the word, “Ji wasn’t feeling well after we went out of the house, so I took him to my flat”

“I slept over, but I still don’t feel that well. That’s why I’m still here”, continued Jisung.

Kate hummed, “I understand, sorry to yell at both of you before. I’m going to hang up and Ji…”

“Yes?”

“I hope you will feel better soon”, said Kate.

Jisung hummed, “Thanks”

“Well, bye guys”

“Bye”, said the two guys at one voice before closing the call.

Jisung threw his phone on the couch before sighing and hugging Minho, as he straddled a bit in Minho’s lap to move closer to him, “Thanks for calming me down”

“No problem”, sweetly mumbled Minho as he placed a soft kiss on Jisung’s neck.

The blue-haired boy hummed contently, “I’m sleepy Min”

“Let’s go to bed then”, answered Minho as he made a sign to the younger to stand up, “But before that, we should change and remove the foundation”

Jisung sighed knowing the older was right and stood up, “Alright”

Minho giggled lightly as he too got off the couch and guided the younger to the bathroom.

After removing the foundation and wearing some comfortable clothes, meaning Minho was shirtless and Jisung was without pants, they cuddled on the bed, Jisung on top of Minho.

They were talking quietly and pecking each other lips every once in a while when Jisung gasped as he suddenly felt some weight on his back.

“Are you okay?”, asked worried Minho as not only he heard his gasp clearly, but also saw the pained expression on his face.

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, kind of… I think I’ve one of your cats on my back once again”

The blonde raised a bit his head to see if Jisung was right and couldn’t help but chuckle, “It’s Dori, she really loves you”

“Apparently”, giggled out Jisung, “But I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep with her on my back another night”

Minho laughed a bit, “Then I think you shouldn’t sleep on top of me”

“I don’t wanna”, whined Jisung pouting.

Minho chuckled before pecking his lips, “You’re such a baby”

“Your baby”, stated Jisung smiling widely.

Minho smiled as he ran a hand through Jisung’s locks, “My perfect, lovely, adorable, amazing, cute and soft baby”

The blue-haired boy giggled as the older pecked his nose, “Yeah, that’s cute and all Min, but can you please make Dori hop off my back? It hurts”

“Will do”, chuckled Minho as he let one of his hands reach for the cat, to make her understand that she should move from there.

As he was about to touch the cat an idea popped in his mind and, with a smug smile painted on his face, he let his hand go down and squeezed Jisung’s butt.

The blue-haired boy moaned, chuckling soon after as he hit softly Minho’s arm, “That’s my ass idiot”

“Oh really? Sorry, my fault”, he said before squeezing it another time.

“Mmhhh~ Minho, please”, moaned out Jisung.

Minho giggled as he moved his hand away, going up to Jisung’s back and patting his cat, before making her move.

Once she wasn’t on Jisung’s back anymore, the younger sat up on Minho’s lap to stretch a bit his back. He then returned to his original position, patting Dori that was now near them licking her fur. The little cat purred at Jisung’s cuddles and leaned into the touch.

Minho smiled as he looked at them, “Wow, she really does love you”

“Yep”, chuckled out Jisung, all his attention still on the cat.

The blonde giggled, “You know, Dori still hisses at my parents sometimes”

“Really?!”, asked the younger a bit shocked.

Minho nodded, “Yep, and by the way, right now I’d love to be her”

“Why is that?”, asked Jisung giggling.

The blonde was pouting, “Because like that I’d have all of your attention on me”

“Aawww~ Is my baby jealous of his cat?”, cooed Jisung giggling slightly as he looked at his lover pouting.

“Yes, a lot”, stated Minho, “You give more love to Dori than to me”

Jisung looked at him amused and shook his head, he leaned in and attached his lips with Minho's soft ones. Their lips were moving slowly and sweetly as Jisung took the lead of the kiss, expressing in it all the love he felt for Minho.

They broke off the kiss only to reattach their lips seconds after, the kiss becoming more aggressive this time. As they were making out, they both felt something poking one of their cheeks and they both pulled back confused to see what it was.

There stood Dori with her paw up on the air, retracting it from Jisung’s cheek and going to poke Minho’s one, but landing on his lips as he had tilted his head. They blinked a few times their eyes before they both started laughing like crazy. Dori was looking at them cutely her paw now on the bed as she waited for the two boys to give her some attention.

“Oh my, I never thought we would have been interrupted by a cat that wants some attention”, stated Jisung as he patted Dori again.

Minho too started cuddling his cat, “Me neither, but it’s hilarious”

The blue-haired boy nodded, chuckling a bit as the cat walked away after she obtained what she wanted.

“What a spoilt cat”, stated jokingly Jisung.

The blonde nodded, “I’ll make sure to spoil also who wanted to pretend to be my fourth cat last week”

“Good to know, that cat is really happy about this”, chuckled out the younger.

“I bet he is”, giggled Minho as he kissed Jisung’s plump lips, “Let’s sleep now”

Jisung nodded as he pecked once more the older lips and snuggled more against his chest. Soon after they were both sound asleep.


	11. Truth Untold

The next morning Minho woke up by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He also woke up to the sight of his beautiful baby squirrel still sleeping on top of him. Minho actually didn't know how Jisung managed to sleep all night on top of him without falling once, and he thought that he would probably never know.

Smiling Minho pecked the blue-haired boy's lips earning a satisfied hum from the younger, who, although, was still sleeping.

"Ji, I have to go open the door", soothed the older trying to move Jisung from where he was, but the younger just tightened his grip.

"No", mumbled Jisung in his sleep as he moved his legs anchoring them to Minho's sides.

Minho giggled at the sight and did the only thing he could think of. He took the younger by his thighs, making him move up a bit. He then sat up and somehow he got out of the bed, Jisung still sleeping in his arms.

When he opened the door he stood there a bit taken aback, he never imagined seeing their mothers in front of his flat with two serious expressions painted on their faces, waiting for him to open the door.

"We have to talk about something serious", stated Soyeon.

Minho nodded and opened more the door, "Come in"

He led them in the living room and made them sit on one of the two couches he had there, "I would offer you something, but someone here doesn't want to let go of me"

Their mothers giggled, Hyo was the one who talked, "Don't worry, we just came here to talk with you two"

"About what?", asked confused Minho while stroking gently the younger locks.

The two women looked at each other nodding slightly before Minho's mom took the word, "About you two"

"What about us?", mumbled quietly Jisung, his face still buried in Minho's neck.

Soyeon sighed as she started talking, "Yesterday when we were walking to the cars your fathers said something weird..."

"At first they said you two would be really a cute couple, but then something caught our attention", added Hyo, "They said 'if only they weren't already seeing someone else'... We wanted to know if what we heard was true from you"

Jisung moved to look up at Minho in the eyes. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before they both nodded, knowing too well what they had to do. Jisung got up from Minho's lap and sat beside him, intertwining their hands as he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"We will tell you everything, but please listen until the end before saying anything", stated Minho looking nervously at the two women.

Their mothers nodded their heads and like that the two boys started narrating everything, from how they truly met each other to how they ended up in this situation. They didn't leave out a single facet and their mothers listened to every single detail of their story.

"Now, before you two tell us anything I want to let you see the photos we were talking about", affirmed Jisung as he unlocked his phone and handed it to his mother, "Go to the chat with Jeongin, he was the one that sent me those photos"

Hyo nodded and quickly got to the chat the boy was talking about and opened the media, looking at the photos with Soyeon. Both of them were looking at them with wide eyes, not really expecting this to be true. Once they finished looking at the photos, Hyo handed the phone back to Jisung, who just placed it back on the tea table.

The two boys then stood there on the couch waiting patiently for their mothers' reaction to their story.

The first one to talk was Soyeon, "I understand you two are mad with those two girls, that you want to take revenge, etc., but this will be bad for you two"

"Jisung, Minho, I think you should reconsider all of this revenge thing", stated Jisung's mom, "You should bluntly break up with them. From what we saw you two are truly happy when you're together, don't let all this vengeance thing get in the way of your happiness"

Minho smiled, "We won't, and, like we already told you, we already made the decision to break up with them"

"You don't have to worry about us, everything will be over sooner than you think. Just trust us", affirmed Jisung, "And then we'll tell dad and Mr. Lee about us"

Minho nodded at the younger words, "In less than a month everything will be over, just put some trust in us, we know what we are doing"

The two women looked at each other, they knew they couldn't do anything to change their minds and they just sighed nodding slightly.

"Alright, do what you think it's best, but I'm still thinking you shouldn't", stated Minho's mom.

Hyo nodded at the woman's words, "I agree with Soyeon on that, but it's your life, your love life, so do what you want", she stated, "We'll go now, take some rest and think about what we told you"

The two boys nodded at their words before bidding their goodbyes. Minho went to see them off at the door as Jisung stayed on the couch, laying down thinking about what their mothers told them.

Once the blonde got back he smiled at Jisung and crouched down next to him, "Want to go back to the bedroom?"

Jisung looked at his side and nodded to him as he smiled. Before he could even get up, Minho picked him up bridal style making him squeal, "What are you doing Minho?!"

"Taking you to the bedroom", stated the blonde in a matter-of-fact tone.

The younger chuckled as he shook his head, "You know I can walk, do you?"

"I know, I just wanted to carry you around", stated Minho smiling before giving him a peck on the lips. Jisung smiled widely as he hummed contently.

Soon they were cuddling on the bed, facing each other, Jisung's arms wrapped around Minho's neck as he played with his hair, while the blonde had his arms on the younger waist, tracing soothing patterns on his back. Jisung's face was buried in the crook of Minho's neck as their legs were tangled under the bedsheets.

Some time passed as they were staying in comfortable silence before Jisung pulled back a bit to talk with the blonde, looking into his eyes, "Minho...", the older hummed in response as to incite him to continue, "I was thinking that maybe we should listen to our mothers"

Minho smiled, "Why do we always think about the same things?"

"You were thinking about that too?", asked surprised the blue-haired boy.

The blonde nodded smiling, "Yeah, I don't want all of this to become something that will ruin what we have. I think this is too important to let it be ruined by those two, even if it just started"

Jisung smiled brightly, "I was thinking the same", he sighed before continuing talking, "Just the thought of our relationship going to pieces because of them is literally eating me inside since our mothers brought it up and I really don't want it to happen"

"Me neither baby, me neither", stated the blonde pecking softly the younger lips, "And I'm kind of worried of what will happen after they'll find out that we are together"

Jisung nodded lightly, "I'm worried too... Like I think they will make a really big scene about it, and I kind of don't want Phoebe yelling at me, 'cause I might truly think of committing murder if I hear her yelling like yesterday"

"I'm already seeing that happen actually", Minho chuckled, "But also... how did you end up going out with a crazy girl like her? She's kind of mad..."

The blue-haired boy sighed, "Trust me, if I knew she was like that I'd never accepted to go out with her"

"Oh, so she asked you out?"

Jisung nodded, "Yeah... told me that she liked me a lot and wanted to go on a date. All bullshit apparently", he said before going on, "At first I thought it was a bit strange actually... I never met her, she wasn't in any of my classes, but she knew about me. At first, I rejected her, but she kind of kept insisting and I said yes for exhaustion. The date went pretty well, even though I'm still wondering how she knew me so well without having never met me... like she knew about the cake I actually liked since I was a kid and what drink I loved... she also knew about my slight obsession over plushies, thing that I found really weird at that time. I'm actually still wondering how we ended up together... But I for sure know that I wasn't the one who asked her out", stated Jisung, "What about you with Kate?"

"It was kind of the same thing... she was so annoying that I kind of gave up trying to reject her. I always had that feeling that she was using me for something, but not quite grasping on what", stated the blonde, "And I'm asking myself why they wanted to date us if they were going to cheat on us from the start"

Jisung nodded, "I was asking myself the same. If you wanna fuck around why getting into a relationship? Also why getting into a relationship if you are going to even barely kiss the person you're dating?", he asked, before quickly adding, "Not that I mind about that, I never liked kissing her"

Minho giggled before returning serious, "I actually don't know... but maybe we can ask someone that might know that"

"Are you thinking of Jeongin?", asked Jisung giggling.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, he followed them around to get those photos so he might know more than he thinks. We should try giving him a call"

"Alright, but we are using your phone, cause mine is in the living room and I'm not feeling like moving right now"

Minho laughed lightly, "Okay lazy ass, just let me take it"

Jisung groaned as Minho detached a bit from their position to grab his phone that was on the nightstand. Once they were back in their original position, Minho unlocked his phone and looked in his contacts, clicking on Jeongin's phone number. Once the phone started beeping he put the call on speaker mode.

"Hello?", said a voice from the other side of the phone.

They both smiled before answering at the same time, "Good morning Jeongin"

"Good morning! Why are you calling me at ten am?", asked curiously the younger boy.

"We wanted to ask you something", started Minho, "I and Jisung were talking about how we ended up dating Phoebe and Kate and we kind of concluded that they are with us for some shady reason that we can't figure out"

"And we wanted to know if you heard anything while you were spying on them", finished Jisung.

It went silent for a few seconds before they heard some shuffling on the other line and Jeongin yelling at Hyunjin to come in his room to help him find something. Another minute passed before they heard someone talking at the phone, "Guys Jeongin is looking through his notes, but they are like a lot. I tried helping him, but his calligraphy is so bad"

The couple couldn't help but laugh at Hyunjin whining, "Don't worry we can wait", stated Minho.

"While we are at it... How are you doing?", asked Hyunjin.

"Pretty well", stated Jisung, "Even though it could be better"

Minho nodded, "Yeah, could be better"

There were a few seconds of silence before Hyunjin said, "Has something happened since we left your flat?"

"Kind of", stated Jisung, "Our girlfriends called us, and we might have been yelled at"

"To not talk about our mothers finding out about us cheating on our girlfriends", added Minho, "We surely have to thanks our dads for that"

"Wait, wait, wait", started Hyunjin, "Both your parents know about this?"

Jisung sighed, "Not exactly, only our mothers know. They kind of saw us with hickeys on our necks yesterday morning"

"But you didn't have any last night", said the boy confused.

Before the couple could respond they heard a faint 'There's something called foundation and concealer idiot!'

"Just keep going on searching whatever you're trying to find brat!", responded the boy earning a few laughs from Minho and Jisung, "Going back to us, then how did your fathers expose you if they didn't know?"

"They know we are dating Phoebe and Kate, that's why", explained the blonde.

"Got it", chuckled out Hyunjin, "What did your mothers say to you?"

Minho sighed before answering, "They told us to break up with them asap because they don't want this whole thing to actually affect our relationship"

"And we kind of don't want to see that happen, so we'll take their advice", affirmed the blue-haired boy.

"Good to hear", said Hyunjin happily, "By the way... What the heck did you ask to Jeongin? He's like searching through his notes so seriously"

The couple chuckled before Minho talked, "We asked him if he maybe knew about the real reason Kate and Phoebe asked me and Jisung out"

"Thinking about how we started dating made us freak out a bit and we think that there's something going on", continued the younger as he cuddled up a bit more near Minho.

Before Hyunjin could even say anything the three boys were scared by a loud exclamation, "OH MY FUCKING-! I FOUND IT! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK JINNIE!"

There was a bit of shuffling on the other line before they heard Jeongin's voice coming from the other side, "Since Hyunjin didn't want to let go of MY phone we are on speaker", stated the boy, "So, are you ready to hear what I found out?"

"More than ready", assured him Minho.

"Alright, here we go", said Jeongin before starting, "I'm pretty glad I took notes by the way, what I wrote is kind of important... Back then it didn't make sense at all, but right now it does, a lot. From what I wrote they were talking with some of their friends that don't go to college with us, pretty sure about this cause I know everyone, and their friends asked them about you guys. They wanted to know if they were able to start dating the two rich boys and their answer was positive. They said you two were hard to convince but that, in the end, they made it and that they would not let you go"

"Wait... How the fuck do they know about us being rich?", exclaimed Jisung shocked.

Jeongin hummed, "About that... this part still doesn't make sense to me, but like I don't know everything that goes on in your life, so it will probably make sense to you two or at least to one of you"

"Just say it", stated Minho getting more impatient.

The younger boy hummed once again before starting, "From what I wrote one of their friends told them they were lucky to have a step-mom like theirs, telling them about you two. And one of the two sisters, I think it was Phoebe, stated that her step-mother always complained about leaving her husband and two-year-old son before he became famous, and how she would have stayed with him if only she knew about him getting that rich. And she always told the two girls to not let those opportunities slip through their hands. Then Kate stated that one of the boys they were actually dating was their stepmom's son and that the boy didn't know about that. She also told about their mom working for one of their boyfriends' parents in the past, the reason they knew about the other boy being rich", stated Jeongin, "I kinda don't know which one of you were they referring to though... Hope I've been of some help"

After that followed just silence, Minho didn't know what to say and just stared shocked at Jisung, who was visibly shaken by the news. He was shocked and horrified by what he heard, he never imagined his mother be such a shady and evil person. And at the same time, he was becoming more and more disgusted by what people could do just for money. Slowly tears started to form in his eyes and slowly dripped down on his cheeks, his heart ached as his breath shortened and everything got blurred. He started shivering as he felt cold, even if he knew that he was still attached to Minho. His mind just wasn't processing anything, like it blacked out. He could just faintly hear Minho's worried voice as he thanked and bid goodbyes with their friends, but it felt so far away from where he was.

Minho, on the other hand, was worried has he saw Jisung started shivering and breathing really hard. He quickly ended the call before setting all of his attention on his lover. He tried calling him a couple of times, but it didn’t work, it was like he couldn’t hear him at all. But after some other few tries, he succeeded in calming him down and making his breath steadier, as much as it was possible as he was still crying, but at least he stopped shivering.

Minho brought the boy closer to himself as Jisung buried his head in the crook of his neck as he cried his soul out. The blonde drew soothing patterns on the younger back as he whispered comforting words in his hear, sometimes humming some sweet tune to try to calm him down. After a while, all that could be heard in the room were the soft snores accompanied but weak sniffling coming from the blue-haired boy, who fell asleep exhausted from crying.

Once the older was sure that the boy was asleep, he let a loving kiss on his forehead before carefully letting go of him and getting up to leave the room. He went to the kitchen taking his phone with him and quickly dialed a phone number.

Only a few seconds passed before the person he called answered, “Hello?”

“Morning Felix. I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you and Changbin right now, but I needed to talk to someone right now”, stated Minho.

There was some ruffling on the other side of the phone and the noise of a door being closed before Felix spoke up again, “Don’t worry about it Min, it’s okay. What happened?”

“Before I start talking, you know about Jisung’s family situation, right?”, asked Minho not wanting to tell anything until he was sure Felix knew everything.

Felix hummed, “About his mom? Of course I know, I’m his cousin. I’m actually surprised he told you, he never wants to talk about that”

“Yeah, well things happened, and we told each other about some things that happened in our life. But I don’t want to talk about that right now”, stated Minho, “We got some news from Jeongin this morning regarding that situation and Jisung had a panic attack or something, but-”

“Wait! A panic attack? Again?”, asked worried Felix.

Minho frowned, “What do you mean with ‘again’?”

“He used to have panic attacks when we were children, but it’s been years since he last had one”, affirmed Felix, “I’m coming over”

“Alright”, sighed out the blonde, “But just so you know, he already calmed down and now he’s sleeping. And don’t bring Changbin here”

“Wasn’t planning too”, stated the other boy as some shuffling were heard, “And Minho?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for taking care of Jisung”, said Felix, “He’s been through a lot and I’m happy that he found someone like you”

Minho giggled slightly as he shook his head, “I’m nothing special, I’m the one who is lucky to have him”

The other male cooed through his phone, “Oh my gosh, why are you so cute when it comes to Jisung?”, and before Minho could answer that he added, “Don’t answer, I don’t want my little cute fantasy to be crashed by some of your nasty comments”

“I wasn’t going to say anything?”, said questioningly Minho, slightly confused.

Felix chuckled, “Yeah, right. I’m ending the call, see you in a bit, bye”

“Bye Lix”, said Minho before Felix hanged up the phone.

As he was waiting for Felix’s arrival, Minho went to take a shirt to wear before keeping himself busy by baking a cheesecake, as he wanted to use it after to lift Jisung’s mood up at least a bit.

After like thirty minutes he heard someone knocking at the door and halted what he was doing to go and see if it was Felix.

Once he saw his freckled friend he let him inside and guided him into the kitchen as he resumed from where he left a minute before.

Felix looked at him shocked as he whispered-yelled, “Wait! Are you making a cheesecake?”

Minho just chucked as he nodded his head. The orange-haired boy shook his head, “You’re so damn whipped for Jisung. Just hope he let you eat a piece of the cake”

“Well, last week he did, so I don’t think he won’t let me this time”, shrugged his shoulders Minho.

Felix gasped loudly, “You made Han fucking Jisung let you eat a piece of a cheesecake?! Teach me, please!”

“Make him a cheesecake and he will let you eat a piece of it”, stated Minho chuckling.

The younger groaned, “I’ll pass on that, I’ll end up burning down the kitchen”

Minho laughed lightly at the comment, remembering Hyo’s words from the night prior.

“On another note”, started Felix, “What triggered Jisung’s panic attack?”

Minho sighed, “I think it’s best if we wait until he wakes up to talk about that”

“Okay”, hummed the younger.

There were a few minutes of silence before Minho talked, “When he started having panic attacks?”

“When he was two, almost three”, stated Felix, “When auntie brought him to my house to let him meet me he already had it”

The blonde nodded understandingly, “And when was the last time he had one?”

“Six years ago, he had the last one a few days before Jia was born, but after she was born he never had one, until now”, sighed out Felix, “He was doing so well… I’m kind of sad it started once again”

The older shook his head, “I don’t think it started again. I actually think he just didn’t have anything triggering him through these last years, while now we are both under a lot of stress because of this situation”

“You should put an end to this”, stated firmly the orange-haired boy, “And the sooner the better”

Minho chuckled, “We’re going to do it sooner than you think”

Felix hummed and then they changed the subject and continued talking for a while, before being interrupted by some few sobs coming from the bedroom. Minho quickly got to his bedroom, saying to Felix to stay in the kitchen and look over the cake, which was in the oven.

As he entered his bedroom he found Jisung curled up in the bedsheets trying to calm himself down. He smiled sadly at the scene, it hurt him seeing Jisung like that and he promised himself to avoid making him cry like that ever again.

He quickly went near him and got under the covers, hugging Jisung tightly. The blue-haired boy swiftly snuggled up against the older chest as he inhaled his scent and calmed down quickly.

“Why are you wearing a shirt?”, asked Jisung giggling.

The blonde chuckled, “Felix is here, that’s why. Why were you crying?”

“Felt lonely, you weren’t here when I woke up”, stated Jisung snuggling more against Minho.

The older cooed at the younger cuteness, “I was in the kitchen cooking something for you”, stated the blonde as he kissed the boy’s forehead, “Now can you tell me the truth about why you were crying?”

“I really felt lonely, but as I woke up I started remembering what Jeongin told us and without realizing I started crying again”, admitted Jisung, “And I hate it”

Minho hummed as he gently stroked the younger locks, “It’s alright to be upset about what we heard, I was and still am too. I know it affected you more for obvious reason, but know that you can count on me for everything, alright baby?”

Jisung nodded as he looked up at Minho smiling, “Thanks Min”, he said before leaving a quick peck on his lover’s lips.

The blonde shook his head and pecked Jisung’s lips, “That’s nothing Ji”

They stood there looking at each other smiling for a few moments before Minho started pepper-kissing Jisung’s face, making the latter burst in a fit of giggles.

Their little moment was interrupted by a loud thud coming from the kitchen, which scared both of them.

“Gosh… I forgot Felix was here for a moment”, sighed out Minho.

Jisung giggled, “Go see what happened. I’ll come as soon as I have a pair of pants on”

“Alright”, said the blonde as he let one last peck on Jisung’s lips before getting up and going to the kitchen.

Once there he was surprised to see Felix on the floor staring at the two orange cats that were sitting on a chair.

“What are you doing there?”, asked Minho confused.

Felix looked up at him smiling sheepishly, “They came out of nowhere and kinda scared me… Since when you have two cats?”

“Since I was thirteen”, answered the blonde shaking his head, “And they are three actually…”

The freckled boy quickly got up, “Where is the third cat then?”

“Right here”, stated Jisung giggling as he got inside the kitchen with Dori in his arms, that soon was released and went to annoy a bit the two older cats. Jisung then went to hug his cousin, “Hi Lix”

“Hi Ji, how are you feeling?”, asked the orange-haired boy worried.

Jisung smiled, “Better”, he stated as he went to search for the chocolate chip cookies that his sister and Mingi didn’t eat the day before.

“I see you have already made yourself home here”, teased playfully Felix.

Jisung pouted at his cousin as his cheeks were slightly pink and mumbled, “Hate you”

Minho and Felix laugh at the boy as he stuffed his cheeks with cookies, pretending to be offended by what Felix said.

Once the two calmed down, the freckled boy turned serious, “Ji… Minho told me you had a panic attack…”

“Yeah… but I’m alright now”, stated the blue-haired boy smiling at his cousin.

Felix nodded, “Can I know what caused it?”

Jisung looked at Minho as he didn’t know if he should be telling Felix everything since it also involved Minho. The older smiled at him nodding his head, as to say that it was okay for him to talk if he wanted to. Jisung then nodded and, with Minho’s help, explained what Jeongin told them.

At the end of the story, Felix was indeed shocked and speechless, “I… I-I don’t know what to say…”

Before anything else could be said a timer went off and Minho quickly took out the cheesecake from the oven and put it on the burners to let it cool off.

“You made cheesecake?!”, yelled Jisung jumping excitedly.

Minho giggled, “Yeah, I thought it would lift your mood a bit”

“Aawww! Thanks hun”, exclaimed Jisung as he jumped on Minho pepper-kissing all around his face before trapping the blonde’s soft and plump lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

The sweet moment was soon interrupted by an awkward cough coming from the forgotten boy. The couple looked at him sheepishly as they waited for what the boy was going to say.

Felix took a deep breath before looking at them seriously, “What are you going to do?”


	12. Last day

“Minho”, whined sleepily the blue-haired boy, “Stop it”

The older hummed, but didn’t listen, “Stop doing what babe?”

“Marking my neck! It’s still fucking sore from the other day!”, complained cutely the younger.

Minho chuckled as he left one last kiss on Jisung’s neck before looking up at him smirking, “I’m just marking what’s mine, can’t I?”

Jisung giggled, “First of all, I’m still not officially yours since we still haven’t broken up with the two sluts, second we’ll have to wait a few days before making things official, meaning I can’t walk around our university with hickeys on my neck and you can’t either. Third, I have to be able to hide them with concealer and foundation”, he stated before pecking Minho’s lips, “Also we should get up right now, we have a lot to do for our assignment”

“True”, sighed out Minho, “Just know that soon you’ll be officially mine”

Jisung winked at him as he smiled widely, “Can’t wait for it”

The older smiled back before attaching once more his lips to the blue-haired boy’s ones. Just a quick kiss before they both pulled back and got up from the bed, getting ready for university.

“Minho can we stop at my flat?”, asked the younger as they were having breakfast, “I need to get my clothes and some other things that I need for today”

The blonde nodded, “Sure, no problem”, he assured smiling, “Will you stay over tonight?”

“No, I’ve already stayed here for too long, I don’t want to be a bother”, stated the younger chuckling.

Minho immediately shook his head, “You’re not a bother Ji! I actually love having you here”

“And I love staying here with you”, giggled out Jisung, “Nonetheless I’m going back to my flat”

The blonde sighed, “Alright… I’m gonna be lonely tonight”

“You have three cats and you’re gonna be lonely?”, asked amused Jisung.

“Yeah, cause you’ll not be here with me”, pouted Minho.

Jisung chuckled before standing up and sitting on Minho’s lap, “Why are you so cute?”

“I could ask you the same question”, affirmed Minho before trapping Jisung’s lips in a slow and sweet kiss. Once they pulled back, Minho pecked Jisung’s lips once again before talking, “We should really go right now”

Jisung nodded and pecked the blonde’s lips once more before getting up.

They soon were ready to go and, after stopping briefly at Jisung’s flat, they finally got at their university.

“So… What are we going to do first?”, asked Minho as he got out of the car.

Jisung closed the car’s door as he answered, “I think it’s better if we go into the music practice room first and we stay there until lunch. Then we’ll have all afternoon to dance”

“Seems like a plan”, stated Minho nodding as he closed his car, “Lead the way then”

Jisung smiled as he grabbed the blonde’s wrist and lead him to the practice room they had been assigned.

They quickly got inside the not too big room and settled down swiftly on the desk that was there.

Jisung quickly got out his computer and turned it on before looking at Minho smiling widely, “So, do you want to let me listen to you first or should I start?”

“I’ll go first, I think I’d be too embarrassed to do it after you”, stated the blonde as he scratched his neck.

Jisung shook his head, “I’m not that great, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. And I’m sure you’re good”

“I’m really not”, stated Minho sighing, “But let’s just get it done”

Jisung nodded and waited for the other to start singing whatever he wanted. The blonde took a deep breath before he started singing softly to ‘Bittersweet’ by Crush.

The younger looked at him amazed as he listened carefully and slowly got more and more excited, knowing that they could actually pull off the song he had in mind.

“Wow! That was amazing Minho!”, stated Jisung as his eyes were sparkling as he looked at the older, “You’re really good!”

Minho chuckled as he shook his head, “You’re better”

“How do you know? You haven’t heard me yet”, laughed lightly Jisung as he tilted his head.

Minho shook his head, “I heard you when you were singing to Mingi to help him fall asleep”

“Oh…”, blushed embarrassed Jisung, “Then, I’ll put on the song we will be doing for our assignment, alright?”

Minho nodded and soon Jisung played it. The song was indeed beautiful, and he just hoped that they could pull it off.

Once the music stopped they got to work on it, listening to the song on repeat and memorizing the lyrics.

** **.** **

“That’s good. We can wrap it up here for now”, stated Jisung smiling widely, “Let’s go eat Min”

Minho nodded as he got up and stretched himself a bit, “Yeah, I’m pretty hungry”

“Same”, chuckled out the younger as he turned off his computer and put it back in his backpack.

Once he got up from the chair he got near Minho to peck his lips before opening the door and going to the cafeteria, the blonde following suit.

Once they got their food they looked around for their friends and, as soon as they located them, they went to seat on their table, greeting them at the same time.

Felix looked up at them, “So… are you gonna do that?”

“Yeah”, stated Jisung, “Can’t wait for it”

The blonde nodded eagerly, “We just have to be patient for a little bit”

“Are you really going for it?”, asked Jeongin tuning into the conversation.

Minho hummed, “After what you told us yesterday we are eager to end it all”

“That’s good to hear”, stated Hyunjin smiling.

The other four boys that were at the table looked at them quizzically as Seungmin asked what every one of them was thinking about, “What are you talking about?”

Jisung smiled at them sheepishly, “We can’t tell you right now, but it has to do with you know who”

The four boys nodded understandingly as they all continued to eat their lunch, changing the topic of their conversation from time to time.

At some point, Minho discretely put his hand on the blue-haired boy thigs, massaging it lightly at the beginning, before squeezing it harder, earning a surprised moan from the younger. Jisung eyes went wide as he blushed embarrassed, while Felix and Hyunjin looked at the blue-haired boy shocked as they heard very clear his moan.

“Ji are you alright?”, whispered the freckled boy, worried about his cousin.

Jisung forced a smile as he grabbed Minho’s hand to try to stop him, unluckily for him failing in doing so, “I’m fine Lix, it’s just that this food it’s so good”

Felix chuckled as he shook his head before going back to eat his own lunch, Hyunjin, on the other hand, glanced at Jisung once more and noticed how he glared at Minho. The taller boy had a smug smile on his face as he understood what was happening and engaged a conversation with his lovely boyfriend to distract himself from what the couple in front of him was doing.

The blonde smirked as he let his hand roam nearer Jisung’s crotch, rubbing the inside of his thigh, teasing him as the younger began to have trouble calming his breath down.

Jisung bit his lips trying to hold back a moan as he leaned near Minho and whispered in his ear, “Can you please stop moving your hand? Do you really want me to have a hard-on in the middle of the cafeteria?”

“Actually that would be pretty interesting, don’t you think?”, teasingly stated the blonde.

Jisung could feel the smirk on Minho’s face as he spoke and sighed. He wasn’t going to walk out from that place with a noticeable boner, at least not alone if he had to, “Let’s see if you’ll still find it interesting after this”

The smirk on the blonde’s face was quick to disappear and be replaced with a shocked expression when he felt Jisung’s hand groping his dick, making him hard almost immediately. Minho was quick to remove his hand from Jisung’s thighs and cover his boner, “You-”

“Don’t even try it Minho, you started it”, said Jisung giggling, “Next time you’ll think twice before doing it”

The blonde shook his head before leaning down to Jisung’s ear, “Next time it will be when everyone will know about us, so be prepared cause I won’t stop that easily”

The younger glared at him, “Try doing anything funny here in the cafeteria another time and you won’t see my ass for a month or two”

“That’s not fair!”, whined Minho sulking as he stuffed food in his mouth.

The blue-haired boy giggled as he found the blonde’s pout adorable, “I really want to kiss you right now”

The older frown was quickly replaced with a smile as he looked at Jisung, “I feel you, so finish your lunch quickly. The faster we can get out of here, the earlier we can kiss”

Jisung smiled brightly as he nodded, both of them started eating again and soon they had finished their lunch. They quickly bid goodbye to their friends, telling them they were going to the dance practice room.

As they walked out of the cafeteria they were stopped by their girlfriends, making them roll their eyes mentally.

“Guys after you finished your lessons are you free?”, asked Kate expectantly as Phoebe stood there just smiling at them.

The two boys looked at each other before nodding at the girls in front of them.

Kate clapped her hand contently, “Perfect! Usual café at six?”

Minho and Jisung nodded once again before they saw their girlfriends disappear inside the cafeteria. They sighed as they made their way to the practice room, both dying inside at the idea of having to go to a double date with the girls.

“The only positive thing is that we can end it all”, stated Minho as soon as he closed the door of the room behind him.

The blue-haired boy nodded as he walked near Minho wrapping his arms around his neck, “Yeah, can’t wait to see their shocked faces tonight”

The older chuckled as he snaked his arms around Jisung’s waist, “Same, but now let’s forget about them and just think about us”

Jisung nodded smiling widely as he leaned in to peck Minho’s lips, “Just us and nothing else”

The blonde hummed as he picked up Jisung and went to sit on the couch that was in the room. Once he was sat down with Jisung’s on his lap, he attached his lips to the younger ones, feeling eager to taste them once again. The kiss started slow, lips gently moving in sync in a chaste and soft kiss before the blue-haired boy bit Minho’s lower lip making him moan and pull back. The blonde smirked as he looked in the other boy’s eyes before reattaching his lips to Jisung’s ones, this time with more passion. The kiss quickly became a heated make out as Minho’s hands got under the rapper’s shirt and Jisung’s fingers were locked in the older hairs. After they took a quick breath, they eagerly leaned in once again as the younger started grinding down on the dancer, who smirked as he let his hands go down and grip tightly on the other boy’s ass making him moan.

As they were ‘busy’, someone opened the door of the practice room and sighed at the scene in front of him, “For fuck sake guys! Can’t you stay apart from each other for a few seconds?”

The couple jumped at the voice, hearts beating faster than before for the scare they got. Their heads quickly looked at the now-closed door to be met with Hyunjin who was trying to not laugh.

“Did you have to scare us like that?!”, whispered-yelled Jisung as he glared at the boy.

Hyunjin chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, “It was fun, but I’m here to tell you to try being more discrete”

The couple looked at him confused as Minho talked, “What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, you know… maybe no touching under the table of the cafeteria when it’s full?”, asked the boy looking at the dumbfounded lovers, “Anyone could have caught you today, you were just lucky”

“Oh gosh! This is so embarrassing”, stated Jisung as he hid his face in his hands.

Minho, on the other hand, chuckled at the blue-haired boy cuteness earning a playful slap on the arm from the younger, “You came here just to say that Hyunjin?”

“Yes and no”, stated the taller sighing, “Just wanted to say good luck for later… please don’t do anything stupid and please be careful, those two are crazy”

Minho and Jisung looked at each other before nodding at Hyunjin, “We will be Jinnie don’t worry”

“Alright Ji”, stated the boy smiling, “I’ll go now then”

Hyunjin turned around and was about to open the door when he looked back and wiggled his eyebrows as he stated, “Ah, you should close the door if you want to continue from where you left”

The blue-haired boy flushed red as the older just smirked at Hyunjin, “Thanks for the advice, bud”

“You’re welcome”, stated chuckling the boy as he got out of the room.

Once the door was closed Jisung looked straight into Minho’s eyes, “Don’t even think about it. I’m not gonna let you fuck me in school”

“Don’t worry, I was just kidding”, stated the blonde giggling as he pecked Jisung’s lips, “Should we start our dance practice?”

The younger nodded as he pecked Minho’s lips, “Yeah, we should, but we have to change first”

“We can change here and after we finished we will go to the locker room and take a shower”, stated Minho smiling as he let his hands roam under Jisung’s shirt once again, “We are both guys, aren’t we?”

The blue-haired boy chuckled as he shook his head, “We are, but don’t try anything funny or I’ll really do what I said in the cafeteria”

Minho chuckled as he shook his head, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything more than teasing while we are at school”, he stated as he leaned near his ear nibbling it, “I’m the only one who can hear you screaming my name, baby”

The younger hummed as he closed his eyes briefly, “And for that, you’ll have to be patient honey”

“I know”, stated the blonde as he pulled back and pecked Jisung’s lips, “Let’s change now, so you can let me see what you have”

The rapper nodded as he stood up from Minho’s lap and got his backpack, “Just don’t expect who knows what, I’m not a great dancer”

“I’m sure you’re gonna be fine cutie”, assured the taller winking at the boy.

The blue-haired boy just chuckled as he shook his head before he started changing his clothes to more comfortable ones.

Once they were changed Minho sat in front of Jisung, waiting for him to show how good he was at dancing. The younger took a deep breath as he looked at his phone’s playlist, finally choosing a song at last.

The melody started, soon revealing itself as The Eve by EXO. The dancer smirked at the choice of the music but nonetheless paid attention to Jisung’s dancing. He was pleasantly surprised by the boy’s dancing skills and couldn’t help the smug smile that appeared on his face as he now knew he could go through with the song and choreography he had in mind.

Once the younger had finished, Minho clapped his hands as he got up and near the boy, “You should have told me you were this good”, stated Minho excited before adding smugly, “Were you trying to seduce me with that song?”

The blue-haired boy smirked as he wrapped his arms around the older neck and leaned in so that they were a few inches away, “Maybe, did it work?”

“Yeah, it did darling”, affirmed Minho closing the distance for a short kiss, “But now it’s my turn”

Jisung nodded as he pecked the blonde’s lips once more, “What are you gonna show me?”

“A choreography I did myself not too long ago, the name of the song is Dawn”, stated Minho as he got to the stereo and plugged in his phone before turning on the music.

The rapper was quick to go sit down by the mirror and observe his almost-boyfriend dancing. He was quickly captured by Minho’s movements and couldn’t help but stare in awe as the dancer gave his all.

Once the song stopped Jisung didn’t move, he was just staring at Minho, unconsciously making the said boy a bit anxious.

A few seconds passed and Minho was about to talk when he suddenly found himself on the floor with the younger over him, who was pepper-kissing his face as he complimented the older between the kisses.

After Jisung finished complimenting the older by leaving one last kiss on his lips, the couple got up and the dancer introduced to his partner the song they will dance to and he started choreographing it right away.

** **.** **

It was almost five pm when the two sweaty boys stopped their dance practice, both tired and just wanting to go under a hot and steamy shower and finally relax.

After chugging some water, they lazily got their backpack and made their way to the locker room. Lucky for them, the locker room was empty, but they still had to hurry before anyone entered the room.

They quickly undressed and got the things they needed from Minho’s locker, before going into a shower stall together. As they were showering the concealer and foundation melted, showing the reddish-purple hickeys.

As soon as they finished they quickly dried off and go out of the stall and back to the blonde’s locker, “How are we gonna hide the hickeys now?”

“Don’t worry, when we stopped at my flat I took the foundation my mom gave me some time ago”, stated the blue-haired boy as he searched in his backpack, “It’s high-coverage, so it should be enough”

Minho smiled and pecked Jisung’s cheek, “What would I do without you?”

“Who knows”, said Jisung giggling, “Let’s cover up these hickeys and dress up before anyone gets in here”

The dancer quickly nodded and they Jisung quickly started applying foundation on the other boy, finishing quite fast, “This foundation is not really your skin tone, but it still does its work”

“That’s all that matters”, chuckled out Minho as he took the foundation from the younger, “My turn now”

Jisung nodded and let the blonde cover all his neck. After a few moments Minho was done too and they both started dressing up. They were already done when they heard people talking outside the locker room and saw them getting in, greeting them once they saw them. The couple was quick to greet back and leave the room.

“What time is it?”, asked Jisung curious.

The dancer swiftly got out his phone, “It’s five-thirty and Jeongin want to see us in the newsletter club room”

“Mmhhh, alright. Let’s go then”, stated the younger as he led the way.

Once there they knocked on the door that was soon opened by Jeongin, who let them in.

“Why did you want to see us Jeongin?”

The little boy smirked as he looked at his two friends, “Well, Minho, I may have found the recording of the conversation we were talking about yesterday”

“Wait… Did you really find it?!”, whisper-yelled the blue-haired boy surprised.

Jeongin nodded quickly, “I’m gonna send it to you both, I think you can use it tonight together with this”, he said as he handed to Jisung an envelope.

The couple looked at him questioningly but opened it as the boy had said them. A smirk took place on their faces as they thanked Jeongin for that and Jisung placed it in his backpack.

They quickly bid goodbye to Jeongin and went to the parking lot, Minho driving both of them to the café they had to go.

It took them neither ten minutes to get there and luckily for them their girlfriends were still not in there. They quickly ordered something before sitting together on a booth and, as they waited for the two girls to arrive, they listened to the tape Jeongin sent them.

A good ten minutes passed before the two girls made their way inside of the café and, once they saw them, they approached them. They greeted each other as the two girls sat down in front of the boys.

“Before you say anything, we need to talk”, stated sternly Jisung.

The girls nodded quite surprised by Jisung’s tone and then he continued to talk, “We know that you’re cheating on us”

“What are you talking about?”, asked outraged Phoebe.

Minho snorted at her, “Please stop with that expression of yours, we have proof”

As the blonde said so Jisung got onto the table the envelope Jeongin’s gave them, “Someone gave those to us, and we know for sure that they aren’t photoshopped”

Kate took the envelope with shaking hands and opened it to see tons of photos of her and her sister with different men, “That’s the reason you decided to cheat on us too?”

“Actually no”, stated Minho honestly, “When we cheated on you we didn’t know about this”

Jisung nodded as he sighed, “It was only once, and we were wasted. We don’t remember anything from that night”

“We know saying sorry won’t take us anywhere and we actually never thought once to cheat on you, but that one time against the hundred of times you cheated on us it’s nothing”, stated Minho, “Other than this we found out something pretty interesting”

The blonde took his phone and let them listen to a short cut of the recording they had.

“Were you really thinking we wouldn’t have found out about this?” asked Jisung once Minho stopped the tape, “Because you’re pretty stupid if you think we wouldn’t”

“And now?”, asked Phoebe as she clenched her fists, “What do you want to do?”

Minho and Jisung looked at each other before chuckling, “We thought it was clear”, stated Jisung, “Phoebe, we’re done”

Minho looked at Kate, “Just in case you didn’t already understand it, we’re over”

Phoebe quickly got up and, as she was throwing a fit, she left the café. Kate, on the other hand, was still there, looking at the photos and sighing.

Jisung looked at her smiling sadly, “You really shouldn’t let Phoebe boss you around”

“What do you mean?”, asked curiously Kate as she didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“We heard the rest of the recording… The part where Phoebe went to the bathroom and you talked to your friend earnestly”, stated the blonde smiling at her, “You’re not a bad person, but you should stop letting her push you around before it’s too late”

Kate nodded her head, “I know, but she’s still my little sister…”

“Even after she forced you into those things?”, asked the blue-haired boy as he pointed at the photos, “That’s not what a sister should do”

The girl shook her head as tears were starting to form in her eyes, “I know, but I’m not strong enough to oppose to her and mom”

“Sooner or later you’ll have to Kate”, said softly Minho, “We’re not going to force you, but you should really think about it and do what’s best for you”

Kate nodded as she smiled at them, “Thanks guys and I hope you’ll be happy together, you deserve it”

The couple looked at her with wide eyes before they both started chuckling awkwardly as Jisung asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on! I’m not blind! I can see how you look at each other”, replied the girl grinning, “Now I should really go, that way you can have your little date here”, stated the girl winking at them before getting up. She was walking away from the booth when she looked back at them, “Ah! Minho I wanted to say something… At some point, I really started liking you, but it’s all in the past now. Good luck guys”

After that, the girl left the café with a smile plastered on her face and a few things on her mind.

“I hope everything will go well for her too”, stated Jisung as he leaned his head on the older shoulder.

Minho hummed, “I think it will and I think she’ll listen to our advice”

“Who would have thought that Phoebe and that woman were behind everything and she was just their puppet”, said absent-mindedly the blue-haired boy as he played with the other boy’s fingers.

“No one would have”, stated Minho before thanking the waiter who brought their drinks and cakes, “But let’s forget about that now and let’s eat”

The younger nodded eagerly and they both started eating while making small talks, just enjoying the time they had together without thinking of anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I updated that late, I actually wanted to update before last year ended, but I fell ill... σ(￣∇￣;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to be back with another one sooner if the exams I have to take will allow me ╥﹏╥


	13. Letter & Roses

Jisung was standing right out of the apartment building he lived in, waiting for his cousin to come to pick him up. Unlike every day of that week, this time Minho couldn’t go pick him up as he said he had to go to university sooner to do something. He hadn’t really been that specific on what he had to do, but it seemed rather important. So there he was, waiting for Felix who was already late.

Just as he was about to call the freckled boy for the nth time, he saw Changbin’s car pull up and he was quick to hop on, “Why were you so late guys?! And please don’t tell me you were having sex, or I’ll literally strangle you both”

“Alright, I won’t tell you that then”, stated Felix chuckling nervously.

Jisung sighed, “Oh my gosh guys, you’re really ugh!”

“Come on Ji, it’s not like you and Minho don’t fuck”, stated Changbin shaking his head slightly.

The rapper sighed, “Really? You want to drag my sex life in this conversation? When you two basically live together? Please, you fuck more than I do”

“Please can we stop talking about sex?!”, almost yelled Felix before adding, “Why are you being so bitchy?”

Jisung shook his head as he looked out of the window, “I don’t know… I’m tired and I feel that something is going to happen today, but I don’t know whether it’s going to be good or bad… I just hope it’s something good”

“You’re just worrying for nothing, just relax. It’s going to be a great day Ji, trust me”, stated the freckled boy as he smiled widely at his cousin.

Jisung hummed as he smiled back, before turning to look outside of the car window and letting his thoughts flow in his mind.

It didn’t take long before they got to school and Jisung was quick to get out of the car, thanking Changbin for the ride and walking fast to his locker to meet Minho, as he was followed by Felix.

“Why are you following me Lix?”, asked the boy as he looked back at his cousin.

Felix shrugged his shoulders, “Just wanting to make sure you’re not gonna do anything stupid, that’s all”

“Oh really? Thanks”, deadpanned the rapper as he rolled his eyes and made his way to his locker.

Once there he saw Chan waiting for him and, on the ground in front of his locker, he noticed a giant bear plushie with a bouquet of roses between his paws and a letter attached to it.

“Hey Chan, what’s this?”, asked the younger as he got near.

Chan chuckled, “Don’t know, it was already here when I came, but it’s for you. Your name is on that letter”

Jisung’s eyes widened as he heard his friend’s words, he quickly looked at the envelope of the letter and saw that Chan was right. In fine calligraphy there was written ‘_To_ _Han Jisung_’.

The rapper took hesitantly in his hands the envelope and took out the letter, he slowly unfolded it before he started reading it.

_“Dear Jisung,  
_ _I don’t think words can describe how much I love and care about you, but I tried anyway hoping that my feelings could be delivered to you with these few words.  
_ _A few months passed since we first met, but I’d never forget that day. I won’t forget the day we started to know each other better either, because those are two of the moments I love the most.  
_ _I think you noticed the bouquet of roses that’s in front of you… Well, every single rose I picked for you has its beautiful meaning.  
_ _The classic red roses mean true love, passion, romance, and desire. I choose these roses because I never felt this kind of love for anyone else but you and, as much as a cliché it can seem, I truly believe our love is true love.  
_ _The burgundy roses, instead, symbolize unconscious beauty. With this rose I wanted to remind you how beautiful you are on both the inside and the outside. I hope everyone, including you, can see your beauty as I did and still do.  
_ _Sincerity and gratitude have been represented by the peachy roses. I choose these roses because I want you to feel the sincerity of my feelings and because I’m glad I met such a wonderful person as you. I’m also glad that you trust me enough to tell me your deepest secret, and I want you to know that I trust you as much as you do.  
_ _The orange roses symbolize admiration, I admire you for being so strong after what you had to go through. If I were you I don’t know if I’d have been able to stay that strong and I truly admire you for that.  
_ _Enchantment, wonder, splendor, and mystery are represented by the lavender roses. I already told you the first time I confessed: I fell in love with you at first sight. It was like your eyes had cast a spell on me and suddenly I felt the urge to unveil all the mysteries they hid in them.  
_ _Blue roses stand for the unattainable and the impossible, like the first time I saw you, I’d never thought you’d become mine one day. But when you give this kind of roses to someone it also means that you find them wonderful and unique, words I think fit you so well.  
_ _The white roses are associated with eternal loyalty and everlasting love. That’s what I hope our relationship to be, full of love and trust and eternal.  
_ _Then here we come to our last rose. I put just one rose of this color in the bouquet and in the middle of it because I think it’s the most important one. A black rose has always been synonymous of bad things, but it has a beautiful meaning too. A black rose symbolizes the beginning of something new and can bring hope and courage. I used it as a good omen for our relationship that I hope will officially start today.  
_ _I love you Ji and I sincerely hope this letter made you feel loved and smile.  
_ _Love,  
_ _Minho”_

Once he finished reading the letter Jisung was smiling and crying at the same time. He felt so loved and appreciated, and he couldn’t help but feel so glad to have met such an amazing person as Minho. He felt the sincerity in the boy’s words, and he fell more deeply in love with him than he already was.

Soon he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as a familiar soothing voice whispered near his ear, “Hey cutie, why are you crying?”

“Because of you”, stated the boy as he wiped away his tears before folding back the letter, putting it into the envelope and placing it on the flowers. He then turned back to face the blonde and wrapped his arms around his neck, “I love you so much Minho”

The dancer smiled brightly at the younger as he leaned in to peck his forehead, “I love you too Ji. So would you give me this pleasure and be my boyfriend?”

“Yes hun”, chuckled out Jisung as he leaned in, attaching his lips to Minho’s ones.

Minho smiled as he kissed his now-boyfriend back. A slow and passionate kiss, soft and tender like their lips and full of their love for each other.

As soon as they detached their lips the dancer whispered, “Next time you decide to dye your hair warn me, I almost had a heart attack when I saw you because of how gorgeous you look”

“Sorry, will do next time”, chuckled out the now raven-haired boy, “By the way… where I’m gonna put that giant bear plushie as we practice?”

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, “I think you’ll have to bring it with you wherever you’ll be going today”

“Or better, you’re gonna carry it since you bought it”, stated Jisung as he pecked Minho’s lips, “I loved your letter so much, you can’t imagine just how happy you made me with it”

The older smiled widely at Jisung’s words before cracking a joke, “So carrying around the bear is my prize for writing that letter?”

“More a punishment for making me cry”, joked back the ravenette chuckling, “I love you”

“I love you too”, hummed back Minho leaning in for another kiss.

After a few moments, someone near them coughed loudly to catch their attention before starting to talk, “I know you two are in your own world right now, but we are still here guys, in the hallway, in our university and everyone is looking at you two”

“Don’t really care, they can watch as much as they want”, stated the blonde smirking as he looked at Chan.

The ravenette just shook his head as he chuckled, he let go of Minho to pick up the flowers and the letter, “Come on, we still have to practice, and we don’t have a lot of time before lunch”

“Not my fault you came so late today”, stated the blonde as he took the bear plushie, “You had to be here like an hour ago or so”

Jisung sighed as he pointed at Felix, “Tell him”

“Alright, I’m sorry, I already told you”, whined the freckled boy.

The rapper shook his head, “No, you haven’t”, he stated before he started walking away, “And next time you and Changbin decide to have sex in the morning at least text me so I take the bus”

“Oh my god Ji!”, almost yelled Felix as his face was flushed red from embarrassment.

Jisung just chuckled as he continued walking away with Minho following suit, who was trying to hold back his laughs. As they were about to go up the stairs Changbin stopped them.

“Ji! You forgot your backpack in my car, you’re lucky I noticed”, stated the boy as he passed the bag to Jisung. He then gestured to the flowers and plushie, “By the way, what happened?”

“Oh, Minho gave me these, he asked me out just a few minutes ago”, answered the ravenette smiling widely, “And now carrying around the huge bear is his punishment for making me cry with the letter he wrote. It was so sweet”

The boy shook his head smiling, “Well congratulations guys, now I have to go find Felix, see you around”

“Lix was at my locker just a few seconds ago, I think he’s still there with Chan”, stated Jisung.

Changbin nodded as he started walking away, “Alright, thank you”

“You’re welcome, bye”, replied the ravenette as he and Minho resumed walking to the practice room.

As soon as they got inside the room Minho laid the bear on the floor while Jisung laid the bouquet on the table and put the letter in his backpack.

They soon sat down and started working on their assignment, exchanging quick pecks here and there, and just like that, an hour passed without them noticing.

While they were still working on their assignment, Jisung’s phone went off scaring the two concentrated boys.

The ravenette was quick to take it out and answer it as he saw his mom was calling him, “Hello?”

“_Ji! Thank god you answered! I need your help right now, take Minho with you_”, said quickly the woman.

Jisung frowned confused, “Wait, what happened? Why you need us?”

“_The models that had to come to the photoshoot couldn’t make it and Soyeon and I need those photos for this evening meeting. You two are literally our last hope_”, stated Hyo before adding, “_Please tell me you can help us!_”

The ravenette sighed and looked at Minho, who was staring at him confused, “Alright mom, we’ll come as soon as we can. Same place as the other time?”

“_Yes, thank you so much Ji!_”

Jisung chuckled, “Don’t worry mom, see you soon. Bye”

“_Bye!_”, said back his stepmom before hanging up.

“So… can you tell me what happened?”, asked Minho still confused.

The rapper nodded quickly as he began to explain, “Our moms need us for a shooting. The models they required couldn’t go and they want us to help them since they need the photos for this evening”

“Couldn’t they do the photos before the deadline?!”, asked shocked the blonde.

Jisung just shrugged as he stood up and began to pack his things, “They could, but they’re always like that. Also the last time I helped them they were doing the photoshoot just a few hours before a meeting”

“Wait… when did you help them?”, asked Minho curiously as he too started putting away his things.

The ravenette sighed as he finally took the roses bouquet, “Like a year ago more or less, but I don’t want to talk about it”

“Alright”, hummed the dancer as he picked up the plushie, “I’ll ask mom and Hyo about it”

“Oh my gosh! Please no! It was embarrassing!”, whined the younger as he got out of the room.

“Still want to know”, stated Minho chuckling as Jisung whined loudly.

Once they got into Minho’s car, the blonde drove them to his mother’s studio as Jisung had told him once in the car. The ride was joyful and comfortable as the couple sang along to some radio songs and, without even noticing, they got to the studio.

The ravenette sighed as he looked at the plain and enormous building, “Let’s get done with this, we have to go out with the others later”

Minho chuckled as he walked near his boyfriend and intertwined their hands as he pecked his lips, “Come on, it won’t be that bad. It’s just a photoshoot, isn’t it?”

“That’s not what worries me, hun”, stated the rapper sighing, “I’m afraid of what they are going to make me wear, I really don’t want a redo of last time”, explained Jisung as the only thought made him shiver.

The blonde looked at him curiously, an eyebrow raised questioningly, “Why are you so traumatized? What did they make you wear last time?”

Jisung sighed as he looked away from Minho, cheeks lightly flushed pink as he mumbled something.

The dancer stood there shocked, a little shade of pink present on his face as he couldn’t believe what he heard, “W-w-what? C-can you p-please say it a-a-again?”

Jisung looked back at his lover, the light pink now turned into a deep shade of red, “T-t-they made m-me dress like a g-g-girl…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!!!!! I'm baaaaack!!!!! (●≧ω≦)9  
First of all, I wanted to say that I actually wanted to publish this chapter before this date, but unfortunately, I couldn't... My studies took a lot of my free time and I just got freed from my exams ಥ◡ಥ  
To make everything better (note the sarcasm) I lost some of what I wrote for this chapter so I had to rewrite it... I just hope you'll like it (=^_^=)  
I should be able to post another chapter soon (if everything goes as I planned it)  
Until then, byeeeee ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	14. The calm before the tempest?

“Oh my God! You were so cute dressed like that Ji!”, coed Minho as he looked at the photos.

The ravenette whined once again as he tried to take the photos from his boyfriend unsuccessfully, “Why did you have to ask them to see those photos?!”  
  
“I was curious, okay?”, chuckled out the older, “But you’re really cute dressed like that”  
  
Jisung huffed before glaring at the two women who were chuckling at them, “Why do you still have those photos? You promised you would have burned and erased them after the meeting!”  
  
“In our defense, it wasn’t a pinky promise”, stated Soyeon seriously.  
  
The rapper looked at them shocked before hissing, “And that’s your excuse?!”  
  
“And you were cute in that photo shoot”, shrugged her shoulders Hyo.  
  
“And I also hated it mom!”, whisper-yelled angrily Jisung, “And you sure as hell didn’t have to let Minho see it!”  
  
The duo just ignored him as they looked at the other boy that was looking at the photo with a fond smile on his lips.  
  
“We should get to work, we don’t have much time”, stated Minho’s mom as she looked at her watch, “Guys go change yourself and don’t worry Ji, no cross-dressing for you this time”  
  
“Thank God!”, exclaimed the boy in relief before going to the changing room.  
  
They all looked at the boy chuckling before Soyeon took the photos from Minho’s hands, not without protests, “Don’t worry son, I’ll send you some of them”  
  
The blonde nodded happily before disappearing in another changing room. After a few minutes they were both out and were getting their make up on as their mothers explained them the concept of the photo-shooting.  
  
“Wait… I think I heard it wrong, can you repeat what you said Hyo?”  
  
Jisung’s stepmom just giggled before repeating herself, “Just be yourself, the cuddly and cute couple you are”  
  
“That’s why we are dressed in comfortable jeans and cozy sweaters?”, asked Jisung tilting his head.  
  
Soyeon nodded and pointed at the set, “That’s also why we arranged the set like a lovely living room”  
  
“Just one last question… Are we doing this cause you really need the photos as a prompt for a meeting or because you want them for yourself?”, asked Minho raising a brow.  
  
Minho’s mom shook her head smiling, “Your photos won’t be used as just a prompt, Hyo needs them to enter a photography’s contest"  
  
“The deadline is this evening and I have to hand them personally to the owner of the art gallery a few blocks down from here”, stated Hyo sighing, “The models we called a few weeks ago told us they would be free today, but their flight was cancelled and they are blocked now in another country… That’s why we called you, if we enter that contest and win, we’ll use the photo to represent my photography’s shop”  
  
“And what about the meeting? You said you had to bring the photo to that meeting”, asked confused the ravenette as he looked at the two women.  
  
Soyeon sighed, “We have a meeting after Hyo hands over the photos to finalize some things for my new clothing collection and we have to hand in other photos. We actually need you two to take care of Mingi and Jia while we are there. After we’ll go out to have dinner, Seojoon and Daehyun will be there too”  
  
“But we already have plans with our friends”, stated Minho sighing.  
  
“Cancel them, we have to celebrate tonight!”, exclaimed Hyo happily.  
  
Jisung looked at his mother more confused than before, “What?”  
  
“Let’s say that a little bird told me that you two are officially together”, said the ravenette’s mom smiling smugly together with Soyeon, “Now enough with the questions, you have to do what you’re here for”  
  
The couple sighed before nodding their heads in defeat. They walked to the couch that was set there and they laid down like they always did, with Jisung spread on top of Minho or at least partly on top of him. They tried to get comfortable as their mothers were awing at them, cuddling up like they used to do when they were over one of their flats.  
  
As they got comfy, the ravenette snuggled closer to the crook of Minho’s neck, “You know… this morning I had a feeling today was going to happen something, be it for the better or the worst I didn’t know, I just had this feeling…”  
  
The blonde hummed as he started stroking his locks, “Well, I hope it was all for the better”  
  
Jisung chuckled, “Oh, this morning was sure for the better. This situation is decent… I think…”  
  
“But?”, mumbled out the older, knowing well that there was something else that was bothering his lover.  
  
“I actually don’t know… I just feel like something is going to happen today…”, mumbled out the other boy, “And no, I’m not referring to the possibility that tonight we’ll tell our fathers about us”  
  
Minho laughed lightly before he made Jisung look up at him, “Hey, don’t overthink it, it’s just a feeling. Today is and will be a wonderful day”  
  
“You’re right”, chuckled out the younger as he looked at his boyfriend, “Gosh, I want to kiss you so much”  
  
The blonde shook his head lightly as he still had a wide smile on his face, “Do it then”  
  
“Maybe I should”, stated the boy as he leaned in until their lips were brushing against each other, “But I won’t”, he added as he pulled away smirking slightly.  
  
“You little devil”, muttered Minho with a smile before quickly attaching his lips to Jisung’s ones in a quick but sweet kiss.  
  
Once they pulled back, Jisung was quick to snuggle onto the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and leave a few kisses there making the blonde chuckle.  
  
“Gosh, I’m so tired”, mumbled the younger into the other’s neck, “I wanna sleeeep”  
  
Minho hummed chuckling, “Still having trouble sleeping at night?”  
  
The rapper nodded slightly against him and the ravenette hummed once again as he started drawing soothing patterns on the younger back as he kissed his head, “Take a nap then, I don’t think our moms will say anything on the matter. I think Hyo will just keep taking photos not even realizing that you fell asleep”  
  
Jisung chuckled sleepily, “You’re right”  
  
“I know”, stated the ravenette with a smile on his lips, “Now sleep babe”   
Jisung just nodded as he snuggled closer and quickly fell asleep surrounded by Minho’s warmth and scent.

**.**   
  


“Wake up sleepyhead”, chuckled out Jisung’s mom as she shook him gently, while Minho was actually trying to stop her from waking the poor boy.  
  
Jisung groaned as he snuggled closer to the blonde if possible, “Don’t wanna”  
  
“Well you have to sweetie”, stated softly the woman, “We have finished the photo shoot ten minutes ago. I let you sleep as long as I could, but you need to change and go take Mingi and Jia at school”  
  
The ravenette sighed before nodding his head and slowly getting up from Minho’s body, almost landing face front on the floor. Luckily the dancer reflexes kicked in pretty quickly and he got him before he could fell.   
The younger thanked him and pecked him on the lips before he stretched a bit and went to the changing room, Minho following suit and making sure that he didn’t fell or went against anything as he was still sleepy.  
  
Not even twenty minutes after they were in front of Mingi and Jia’s elementary school waiting for them to come out of school as some judging parents were glaring at them since Minho was back-hugging the younger as Jisung was leaning into his chest.  
  
“Can’t wait to finally be away from here”, mumbled quietly the ravenette as he glared at two mothers that were badmouthing them.  
  
The dancer chuckled as he kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck, “Let them talk, they're just jealous of us”  
  
“Don’t think so, they seem pretty homophobic”, deadpanned the younger as he made a sign to indicate the two women.  
  
Minho looked were the ravenette pointed at and chuckled, “Wanna pissed them off?”  
  
“More than this? Hell yes”, chuckled evilly Jisung as he leaned closer to his boyfriend.  
  
The blonde shook his head as he made the younger turn his face so that he could attach their lips in a sweet and slow kiss, which earned gasps from some parents that were there to take their children from school.  
  
Once Minho pulled back, the ravenette was quick to give him a peck before murmuring, “I love you so much Min”  
  
“Love you too Ji, so so much”, mumbled back the dancer as he left a kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Excuse me boy, but don’t you have any sense of decency?”, asked them one of the two women that were looking at them before.  
  
The couple looked at them like she was crazy before Jisung let out an irritated laugh, “I bet if one of us was a girl that would have been alright, am I wrong ma’am?”  
  
“It would have been different, children are easily manipulated, and they don’t need to take after your wicked example of a relationship”, she spat at them as her face was crunched up in disgust.  
  
The blonde shook his head and looked directly in the eyes of the woman with an hard expression, “Love is love, regardless of gender ma’am. And I’m not gonna let you tell us that our relationship is wicked, when it’s not”  
  
“If you want to know what wicked is, well it’s being with a guy just for his money and going around to sleep with everybody you see in the meantime”, stated Jisung staring at the woman, “And that happened to both my boyfriend and I when we were in a relationship with a girl”  
  
Minho hummed as he brought Jisung closer to him, “You see ma’am, hetero couples can be more fucked up than homosexuals’ ones”  
  
“Yet your relationship is unnatural!”, she insisted as her face was painted red.  
  
Jisung just chuckled as he shook his head, “Love is the most natural thing and it’s genderless, but I don’t think that will ever get inside that closed mind of yours ma’am”  
  
“Oh, and we couldn’t care less of what you think of us”, added the blonde before directing his attention at the gates of the elementary school as the bell rang, “Now, if you’ll excuse us we have to pick up my nephew and his sister”  
  
And like that they ended the conversation with the lady as they waited for Mingi and Jia to show up at the gates with their teacher and the rest of their classmates.  
  
It was not even ten minutes after that Jisung noticed the kids’ teacher and dragged Minho to the gate with him.  
  
Once the teacher saw both of them she called out for the two kids, “Jia your brother is here, Mingi your uncle is here too”  
  
The two kids were quick to make their way to the front line and to tackle both Jisung and Minho. They quickly bid goodbye to the teacher before they all made their way to the blonde’s car and drove back to Minho’s flat as the children looked in awe at the huge bear plushie that was in the back of the car with them.  
  
Once they got into the flat they were greeted by Minho’s cats meowing at them, like they were welcoming them home. The two kids went into the living room as Jisung had indicated them, while Minho poured water in a vase so that he could put the roses in it. In the meantime the ravenette carried the plushie into Minho’s bedroom and seated it in a corner of the room.  
  
Once he got back into the living room he saw the two kids dozing off a bit and chuckled at them before making them take off their jackets and leading them into the guest bedroom, where they were fast asleep only a few seconds after.  
  
As he got back into the living room he saw Minho laying on the couch and he joined him, laying on top of him and making himself comfortable.  
  
The dancer chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, “Comfortable?”  
  
The younger hummed as he snuggles into the crook of Minho's neck and left a kiss there.  
  
“Where are Mingi and Jia?”  
  
Jisung looked up at the blonde chuckling, “In the guest bedroom sleeping"  
  
“Oh", smirked Minho wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
“Oh no, don't even think about it", stated sternly the younger, “I don't want them to walk in on us having sex"  
  
The older just laughed as he nodded his head, “I know, I was just joking around babe"  
  
“I really hope you were hun", giggled out Jisung before pecking his lips.  
  
As they were just relaxing on the couch, watching a TV series on a very low volume, someone knocked at Minho's front door.  
  
The couple was quick to get up and go to see who it was. When they opened the door in front of them there was a young woman, probably on her late twenties or so. Jisung noticed that she looked familiar, something in her features made him remember of both Minho and Mingi, but mostly the little kid.  
  
Minho was looking at the woman shocked and after a few moments of silence he barely got out a few words, as he sternly asked, “What are you doing here sister?"


	15. A lie or the truth?

"Uhm... Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?", asked awkwardly Jisung trying to break the tense atmosphere that had been lingering in the room.

The girl smiled weakly at him before shaking her head, "Just a glass of water is fine, thank you"

The ravenette smiled back at her as he nodded his head, quickly getting up to take her what she asked for. They had been in silence since the boy had somehow convinced Minho to let his sister in, she seemed to want to tell him something and he knew for sure that the older would have slammed the door into her face if it wasn't for him.

He handed her the glass as he sat back down next to Minho. The girl thanked him before taking a sip of water and sighing, "I think you both wanna know why I'm here..."

"Actually, I'd love if got out of my house like right now", stated harshly Minho before getting slapped on the back of his head by the rapper, "Ouch!"

The ravenette smiled up at the girl, "What he meant is that he will be listening to what you have to say, am I right hun?", he then glared at his boyfriend making the boy reluctantly nod his head, huffing as he did so.

Minho's sister looked at them smiling before mumbling, "You're a cute couple"

"Thanks", chuckled out Jisung, "I'm Jisung by the way"

"Hyunmi", said back the girl before looking at Minho, "Now... before I start I just want to say that I'm not trying to make up excuses for what I did years ago, but now that I got out of it I'm ready to tell you everything"

The blonde looked at her with a raised brow before sighing, "Just get done with it"

Hyunmi nodded her head before she started speaking once again, "After giving birth to Mingi I got severely depressed and the worst part of it was that I was suicidal... Mom and dad found out when I tried to kill myself for the first time, you were at school and they were supposed to be at work but luckily something made them come back and they found me", she stated as she looked at her hands, "After that, I tried at least four more times, I was stopped from them all the times... When I left that letter that day it wasn't because I was running away, it was supposed to be a suicide note"

"Why mom and dad didn't tell me anything?", asked the dancer confused, he didn't know what to think. Was his sister really telling him the truth?

"I asked them to not tell you", sighed out the girl, "If you don't believe me, you can ask them"

Minho nodded his head, "Then if that's the truth, where have you been all these years?"  
"After I almost killed myself for the nth time, I got put in a clinic. It was for the best. That's where I've been for the past years, I was under treatment and it helped a lot. Mom and dad came to visit me with Mingi, I've never left his life, but I surely couldn't take care of him back then... I've got out of the clinic at the beginning of the week... I'll be staying at our parents' house from now on", finished Hyunmi still looking at her hands.

Minho's mind at that moment was a mess, he didn't know what to believe, but he was surely going to ask his parents about all of this and found out what the truth was. He was so out of it in that moment that he barely noticed Jisung intertwining their fingers. He was brought back to earth when Jisung squeezed his hand and, after taking a deep breath, he looked up at his sister, "Why you told mom and dad to not tell me anything?"

"I was ashamed of myself", stated the girl smiling sadly as she looked up at him, "And I didn't want you to see me like that"

"Still, if that's the truth you should have told me instead of letting me think that you had just left your son as if you didn't care about him at all", stated sternly Minho before getting up from the kitchen table, "And if you had told me, I'd have tried to help you"

After saying that, he walked out of the room, leaving Jisung and his sister there. He needed some time to think and he wanted to be away from his sister at that moment.

The ravenette looked at his boyfriend and sighed before talking to Hyunmi, "He just needs some time"

"I know", affirmed the girl, "I do really regret what I did back then, but I can't go back in time and change it"

"Yeah, you can't", agreed Jisung, "And I think he's right, you should have let him know. I don't think he'll forgive you that easily, but I'm sure he will if what you told him is the truth", added the younger calmly, "You did the first step, let him do the next one"

The woman nodded her head, "I will, I think it's time I go back home... I just came here to talk to him and meet you", she chuckled once she noticed the boy's confused expression, "Mom told me everything about you two, she needed to tell someone to not tell dad. And I think she was right, you're good for him"

Jisung shook his head smiling, "I don't know about that, but I'm sure he's good for him"

"Then you're good for each other", chuckled out the girl as she stood up from the chair, "I'm gonna go now"

The ravenette nodded as he got up with her and walked her to the door.

"Are you going home?", asked the dancer as soon as he saw them in the living room.

His sister nodded her head smiling faintly, "Yeah, I know you need space right now and I'm gonna give you that. If you wanna talk to me, you know where to find me"

The blonde nodded his head before both he and Jisung bid her goodbye. Soon they were both sitting on the couch, the ravenette on the older lap as he hugged him tightly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?", asked Jisung before leaving a kiss on the boy's neck.

The dancer sighed as he shook his head, "I don't know... I just can't believe it. If she was telling the truth, I hated her all these years for what? Being cured?"

"Babe, you didn't know", stated calmly the younger as he let his hand run through his locks, "They kept you in the dark, so you had to make your own conclusion. And I'd have thought the same, so don't blame yourself for it"

Minho nodded as he hugged his lover tighter, "I'll try... What do you think I should do if she's telling the truth?"

"Min I can't tell you what you have to do", stated the ravenette firmly as he pulled out of the embrace to look at the older in the eyes, "But I'll be there for you whatever decision you will make, don't forget that"

The dancer smiled lightly before pecking the younger lips, "You're right and thank you"

Jisung shook his head as he smiled up at his boyfriend and pecked his lips, "What do you think if we just switch off for a bit and watch some tv?"

"That's a wonderful idea", agreed the blonde as he pecked Jisung's lips once again, "Or we should just kiss and kiss and kiss and-"

The younger interrupted Minho by connecting their lips before he chuckled, "I like your idea better"

"Good, because I'd have done that either way", whispered teasingly Minho as he attached their lips once again.

Jisung smiled in the kiss as he felt the blonde biting his lower lip, he opened his lips a bit as Minho's tongue entered him mouth exploring it before colliding with his own. As they kept fighting for dominance, Jisung's fingers tugged lightly on the dancer's locks making him groan in the kiss.

The ravenette moaned as he felt Minho's hands squeezing his ass, making the younger involuntarily grind on him. They both moaned in the kiss at the sensation and soon enough they detached their lips to take a breath.

"Don't do that again", panted out Minho as he rested his forehead on the younger shoulder.

Jisung chuckled as he pressed a kiss on the older head, "It's not my fault if someone decided to fondle my ass. Mine was just a reflex"

"Sure", mumbled the dancer as he started kissing the ravenette exposed skin, "But if you grind on me once more, I don't think I'll resist until tonight"

The younger hummed as he exposed his neck more, "Trust me if it wasn't for the kids in the guest room, I'd have already jumped on you"

"Good to know", chuckled out Minho as he nibbled on his boyfriend's skin, leaving a hickey on his collarbone before passing to his neck.

"Wait!", exclaimed the younger succeeding in stopping the blonde who was looking at him utterly confused, "Don't leave hickeys where I can't cover them with a shirt. I don't wanna use make-up to cover them"

Minho chuckled at the whining boy and left a peck on his pouty lips, "Alright, I'm gonna stop then"

"You better", agreed Jisung seriously, "If you continue, I'll find my neck covered in hickeys"

The blonde chuckled before nodding, "You're right", he then made both him and Jisung fall back on the couch, so that they were laying on it, "Cuddles?"

"Cuddles and kisses?", asked Jisung as he pecked Minho's lips.

The dancer hummed in content before nodding slightly. And like that they passed their time until they both fell asleep, just cuddling and sharing sweet kisses here and there bathing in each other warmth.

** **.** **

It was hours later that they were woken up by a chuckling Soyeon and a very shocked Seojoon.

At first, the two boys thought that Jia and Mingi had woken them up, but the two kids had been awake for at least an hour. Not wanting to wake the couple up since they seemed tired, the two children had decided to stay in the living room and draw on their notebooks until Jisung and Minho would wake up. But instead, Mingi’s grandparents had come into the apartment to pick up the kids and the boys to take them to dinner.

Unluckily the two boys just heard Minho’s mom voice, completely ignoring a lightly shocked and cooing Seojoon. But what happened next shocked him more than just seeing them sleeping together on the couch.

“Guys, wake up”, told them softly Soyeon as she shook them lightly, “We need to go to the restaurant soon”

Minho groaned as he felt his mom shaking him, he wanted to swat her hand away but at the same time, he didn’t want to let go of Jisung, resulting in him tightening his grip on the younger.

The ravenette snuggled closer to the crook of the dancer’s neck to leave a kiss as soon as he felt his boyfriend’s tight hold. It was a way to tell him that he was there and not leaving. The older hummed as he left a peck on his lover’s hair, making the other boy hum happily at him, as they both still had their eyes closed.

“Minho, Jisung”, called once again the blonde’s mom as she was chuckling at her husband’s reaction, “I know you want to sleep, but you need to wake up”

“Don’t wanna”, mumbled the rapper as he snuggled closer to Minho, making said boy chuckle as he began to open his eyes lightly.

The blonde started drawing circular patterns on Jisung’s back as he left another kiss on his head before whispering in his hear, “Babe, I think we should wake up before she drags us off the couch against our will”

Jisung chuckled before nodding slightly against his boyfriend’s neck, “Will do if you give me a kiss”

“Would have done that anyways”, stated Minho smiling widely as he looked at the petite boy, “But if you want a kiss you need to stop hiding that cute face of yours into my neck”

The ravenette chuckled once again as he did as the dancer had said, “Now can I have my kiss?”

Minho didn’t say anything, just let out a light laugh before reducing the distance between them and kissed him slowly. Lips moving in sync slowly as they savored the kiss before they heard a crash sound and pulled back startled by it. Both alarmed thinking maybe the kids made something fall as no one was looking at them, they both sat up on the couch, with Jisung still on Minho’s lap. They were both surprised to see that the sound had been made from Seojoon, who inadvertently had let his phone fall for the shock.

“Hi…”, mumbled the two boys as their faces were flushed in a deep shade of red.

The blonde’s dad got out of his state of shock before stuttering out a few words, “When- What- Wait- Just- How- Why didn’t you tell me anything Minho?”

“We just got officially together a few hours ago”, stated the boy as he and Jisung got up from the couch, “I would have told you sooner or later”

Soyeon nodded, “He’s right dear, they just got together”

“Oh”, got out the man before looking at his wife suspiciously, “Wait, how do you already know it?”

The woman chuckled, “Caught them with hickeys all over their necks last week”

“Wait! Didn’t you say that you got together just today?!”, asked shocked Seojoon as he looked at the two boys.

“We did, Minho asked me out today, but we’ve been seeing each other for the last two weeks basically”, affirmed Jisung receiving a nod from Minho, “But, please, can we not talk about this right now?”

The blonde hummed in agreement with his boyfriend, “We will talk about this after dinner tonight”

“At least like that we won’t have to tell what happened in these two weeks twice”, said the younger as he looked at Seojoon, “I still need to tell my dad and he’ll be surely as curious as you are”

Minho’s mom nodded at the couple’s proposal, “They are right, and it surely isn’t something we should talk about in front of kids”

“Alright”, sighed out the man, “Just one question. Who knows about you two?”

“Well, obviously mom, then Jisung’s mom, our friends, Mingi, Jia, Kate”, said Minho thoughtfully before looking at his boyfriend to see if he let out someone.

Jisung chuckled as he continued, “Hyunmi, some coworkers of my mom and Soyeon, and almost everyone in our school since someone asked me out in the locker’s hallway”

“Your ex-girlfriend knows?”, asked shocked Seojoon.

Minho nodded lightly, “She found out on her own and wished us luck”

“Wow, I thought she’d have gone mad because you broke up with her”, stated Soyeon before shrugging her shoulders, “Well that’s not important right now, let’s go, we are already late because of you two”

Jisung and Minho looked at each other before chuckling and following the woman out of the apartment after they got their jackets.

** **.** **

The two boys sighed as they plopped down on the couch after they saw off their parents.

The dinner had been good, they talked peacefully and laughed as the kids had told them something exciting that happened in their class.

Once they got all back to Minho’s apartment hell broke loose. Jisung had told his dad about him and Minho, and, apparently, he already knew since Hyo had forgotten he didn’t know anything and had shown him a photo of the couple cuddling and kissing.

The rest of the night had been passed updating their dads about what happened in those two weeks and their mothers about the last week. Daehyun wanted to go on a killing spree once he learned about his ex-wife being involved in the story, but Hyo had managed to make him reason.

Minho had also been able to learn that his sister had told him the truth, both his parents had told him they were sorry to have kept him in the dark. Nonetheless, they hoped he would understand that they just had wanted to protect both him and his sister.

The blonde let out a deep sigh as he leaned back into the couch, “What a night”

“Don’t tell me”, chuckled dryly the younger as he rested his head on the dancer’s shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

Minho hummed before sighing once again and closing slightly his eyes, only to open them again when he felt the younger unbutton his pants and let his hand go into them to palm his dick through his boxer making him groan.

“But I think I could make it better”, whispered sensually Jisung as he continued to palm Minho’s member.

The blonde hummed as he closed his eyes, his head slightly thrown back as he moaned in pleasure, “Bed?”

“Yeah”, chuckled out the younger as he got up from the couch, followed suit from Minho.

As soon as they got into the bedroom, the dancer brought the younger closer to him, his hands gripping Jisung’s waist as he made him go backward.

The ravenette couldn’t help but giggle as Minho continued to peck his lips as he was guiding him to the bed. Once he felt the bed behind him, he pushed lightly against the older chest before he could make him lay on the bed.

The dancer looked at him confused, but before he could say anything Jisung had pecked his lips before leaning near his ear, “I’ve got a little surprise for you, but you’ll have to wait a few minutes”

“Mmhhh, can’t wait to see what you’ve planned”, whispered huskily the other boy as he let go of his boyfriend and sat on the bed.

Jisung chuckled before going to peck his lover’s lips once more and then taking his backpack with him, “Gonna be back in a few”

Minho just nodded as he looked at the ravenette going out of the room to go to the bathroom to change.

As soon as he was into the bathroom Jisung took a breath, he already knew Minho would like what he had in mind and he had to thank both his mom and Soyeon. Strange to say, but without knowing they gave the rapper just what he needed to know. The boy chuckled as he shook his head at the thought, he then opened his backpack pulling out what he needed before he started getting change.

Once he was ready, Jisung got out of the bathroom and before entering the bedroom he yelled softly, “Minho close your eyes”

“Alright!”, said back the older as he was excited to see his surprise.

When he heard the blonde answer, Jisung peeked inside the room and once he saw Minho had done as he requested, he entered the room and put his bag where it was before. He then went in front of Minho and pecked his lips before taking a few steps away from him, “You can open them now”

The dancer didn’t let him repeat twice and instantly opened his eyes, and what he saw left him breathless as he only got out a word of his dry mouth, “Fuck”


End file.
